Twisted Ranma 12
by Ranma Lovers
Summary: 3 girls come to train at the house of anything goes martial arts. The bring a shaky past and an confuseing future with them. Watch them fight, watch them kill. ull laugh, ull cry, ull leave a review!!*compleated*
1. Prolouge

A/N: Three Ranma Fans named Katie, Ashlynn, and Samantha, aka, KT, Ash, and SamSam wrote this. A few pages were written by one, then a few more by the next, and so on and so on. Only this chapter will be anything at all like the Ranma series. So no flames on it being OOC or not following the Ranma time line.  
Disclaimer: We don't own it, we don't own ourselves, heck we don't own the computer, but guess what? NIETHER DO YOU!!!  
Prologue  
  
It all started out with Ranma Saotome and his father Genma Saotome. They were on their way to Tokyo and came across a sacred training ground in China. Before the worker there could explain there situation, Ranma and his dad start fighting. Ranma knocked his dad into a pool, and when he came back up he was in the form of a giant panda. Ranma cried out in surprise before he was pushed into a pool also. He came out in the form of a red headed, big breasted, girl. The worker at the training pools explained to Ranma and Genma that whoever falls in the pools take the form of whatever drowned in that pool before. Ranma fell into Myanniichuan "spring of a drowned girl" and Genma fell into Shomaoniichauan "spring of a drowned panda". From now on whenever they get splashed with cold water they will go to their unnatural forms and will only change back with warm water.  
  
Before all this had happened Genma was taking Ranma to get a fiancé. When they arrive at the house of Any Thing Goes Martial Arts they were in their unnatural forms, so Soun Tendo (Genma's friend and the father of Ranma's Fiancé) along with his daughters Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane, 17, 19, and 16, were very surprised to meet one of there so called fiancé to be a girl. Later on after Soun woke up from fainting after realization that Ranma was a girl, and Ranma feeling a little embarrassed from him hugging her too hard, pinching her chest, and it didn't help that Nabiki wouldn't stop poking them. (me thinks she likes them) After Genma has a hot bath and gains back his ability to talk, he explains to whole thing to Soun.  
  
Meanwhile Akane challenges Ranma to a Kem-Po fight. Not a good idea. Ranma beats her easily. Akane walks out saying how happy she was that Ranma was not a guy. Sad and embarrassed, Ranma goes to take a bath, wondering if he should show his true form or not. As he is stepping out of the bathtub in walks Akane naked. They stare at each other for an awkward moment. (Ranma now being a GUY) Akane slowly steps back, puts on a robe and runs out the bathroom screaming about there being a pervert in the bathtub. Ranma walks into the room right as Akane Is picking up the table to bash the living daylight out of him. He introduces himself as Ranma, again.  
  
As Genma starts his explanation he decides to throw Ranma into the pond outside to show them his other form again. All of the Tendo girls stare as Ranma comes back yelling at his father and throws him into the pond, turning him back into the panda. They start to fight. Soun comes over to the two with a steaming kettle of water and pours it onto them, putting them back in their normal forms. Soun introduces his daughters to Ranma by age. Everyone (excluding Ranma and Akane) decided that Ranma and Akane would be engaged. Akane, not likeing the fact that her future husband turns into a girl, starts to argue, claiming that she would never marry a pervert like Ranma. Ranma said its not like she didn't see him to. But Akane claimed it was different. Ranma sarcastically states that he has seen his self many times, and he is better built any way. Akane picks up the table and Genma moves away behind Ranma for protection. Akane slams the table down on his head knocking him out.  
  
The next day Akane had to walk Ranma to School. They argue the whole way there. Just as they get there a mob of guys came charging at Akane. Akane tosses her bag to Ranma and goes to fight, and beat, all these guys. When she had knocked out every last one of them she turns to Ranma to retrieve her book bag. All of a sudden one remaining guy called her out. Ranma jumped up to go fight him for the tired Akane. The guy proclaims his self to be BLUE THUNDER aka Tantewaki Kuno. Tantewaki charged at Ranma, but Ranma was able to dodge all of his advances. Then the rain came. Out of nowhere a giant panda runs up and grabs the screaming, transformed, Ranma taking her toward the school. The panda throws hot water on Ranma so that her could go through his first day of school as a guy.  
  
A/N  
  
This is Sam, I would like to thank you personally for reading this fic. THANK YOU!! Ahem, well u know that small little blue button at the bottom of the screen? You do?! Good! I would like for you to click it. Click it now! Then leave some kind words about this fic. I know it was only a summary of like the first 4 episodes of Ranma ½ but it will change. Trust me. From now on it will all go wacky. 


	2. Ch 1 The New Girls

A/N: Halo this is katie im a total freak and because of this i m dancing around because i can't believe that you, one of the coolest people in this world would read this, GO U! smiles  
Ranma ½  
  
By: Ranma Lovers  
  
Ch 1: The New Girls  
  
"Ash, I so do not want to go in there" whined Sam  
  
"Oh quit being such a chicken shit and open the door!" replied Ashlynn  
  
"Fine, but I'm not being separated from you two."  
  
"Oh well don't we feel loved?" added Katie  
  
"Shut up Katie." Snapped Sam  
  
The three girls, Ashlynn, Sam, and Katie walk into the classroom at Furikan High School. Ashlynn went in first. She is tall with deep red/black hair that reached her shoulders. She always wore dark colors, black, red, blue. And she loved jewelry. Katie followed Ashlynn. She was average height. Her hair a mix of red, brown, and blond that reached a little past her shoulder blades. She too liked jewelry and wore A LOT of black. Sam is black. She is short and had shoulder length black hair.  
  
The three of them were exchange students from China. They came to Japan to train at the Any Thing Goes Martial Arts House.  
  
"Class," addressed the teacher, "these three lovely young ladies have just transferred here from china. They will be staying with Akane and Ranma. That's why I would like for you, Akane and Ranma, to show these girls around." Ashlynn, Katie, and Sam walked to the back of the classroom and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I AM SO GOING TO KILL FATHER WHEN I GET HOME!" shouted Akane as the group walked home.  
  
"Mmmph humph mmmmmhmm phmmm" came the muffled reply from Ranma. The three girls had forced him to carry their bags to the house. He was finding it hard to walk on the fence wile holding them. The fact that he wasn't able to see (some bags being in his face) didn't help much.  
  
"What'd u say?" asked Katie as she moved the bag that was right in front of his face so he could speak properly.  
  
"I said maybe Soun doesn't know." Replied a tired and irritated Ranma.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooh!" said Katie as she shoved the bag back in Ranma's face, much to Ranma's protest. The struggle between the two knocked Ranma off the fence and into the river on the other side.  
  
"MY BAGS!!" screamed Katie.  
  
"RANMA!!" screamed Akane  
  
Everyone ran to the fence to look for Ranma and the Bags.  
  
"Look, bubbles! He is over here!" shouted Sam. But all that came up were there bags. The retrieved their bags out the river but there was still not sign of Ranma. They walked up stream a little bit and say a body floating face down in the water. But it didn't look like Ranma. With out thinking, the girls jumped in and got the body.  
  
"FUCK!" yelled Ash. Struggling to get out of the water was a hott guy. A fox and a cat floated along down the river. Ranma jumped out from behind some bushes.  
  
"GOTCHA!" she yelled. "Well now they know my little secret, but I can see they have changed too." Ranma said to Akane. "So you guys have been to the springs too?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well fortunately I turn into something that can talk." (Ash laughing at the others) " Well the black fox is Sam and the cat is Katie. And you know what, they cant swim! We should help them!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is Ashlynn. Lets hope that Sam and Katie don't die. Oh how I love cliffhangers! ^.^ tee hee! Woops, too late, they died! Jk! Not really! ^.~ 


	3. Ch 2

Ch 2  
  
The family was sitting around eating dinner. Kasumi still wondering where the mean Akane was suppose to bring home. Ranma, Akane, Ash walk in and at one Nabiki was all over ash. Telling him how hott he was and joking around with him. Saying how it would be funny if he was really a girl who just changes forms like Ranma does.  
  
"Well actually she is" (Akane)"so leave her alone"  
  
"Oh" said Nabiki, stunned "Well u are a hott guy though *wink*"  
  
"Stop it Nabiki," Says a frustrated Akane, "You've embarrassed him, I mean her, enough!" Akane grabbed some hot water and poured a bit of it on Ash revealing her true form. She also let Ranma be himself too. Everyone just stares, putting two and two together. Genma stands up and looks at Ashlynn.  
  
"You didn't happen to have been to the sacred pools on your way here did you?"  
  
" Yes actually, I fell into Mynnniiwain, "spring of a drowned boy" and I guess Ranma fell into the one of the drowned girl."  
  
In the distance they all heard something like a dog yipping and a cat hissing. Ranma and Ashlynn turn to the door, waiting for Sam and Katie to come in. As the two walk into the dining room Ranma and Ashlynn crack up laughing at the site of them all soaked with water from the river. Akane slaps Ranma on the head and goes to get the kettle of hot water. She pours it on then and turns Sam and Kt back to t here true forms.  
  
"So they have been too?" (Genma holding back a laugh)  
  
Sam and Katie lunge at Ashlynn and Ranma yelling numerous stuff like "why didn't u save us?" and "we could've drowned!" and "you know cats/foxes can't swim!". Genma and Soun pull them apart from one another laughing.  
  
"Some bunch of kids aren't they? Too bad I don't have any sons to give these girls away to." Soun says jokingly. All the girls turn to stare at him as he starts to turn red in the face and smiles. He thought it was a compliment but the girls just turned and lunged at him. Genma just stood there watching and shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"All right! Break it up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afterwards, as Genma recovered from the girl's mini attack, the gang walked to a small park near the sushi house. Ranma disappeared inside for a few snacks wile the girls sat and talked.  
  
"Damn he's hott. Your lucky Akane." (Katie)  
  
"Ranma's a jerk." (Akane) The two stared at each other.  
  
"Oh break it up you two. No cat fights. *Starts to laugh* Get it? Because Kt is a cat! Oh I give up!" *throws up hands*  
  
"No, I got it SamSam. It just wasn't funny." (Ashlynn)  
  
"What about cats? Stupid creatures, shampoo was a-" (Ranma, gets cut off)  
  
"YOU! Cats are smarter that you'll ever be!" (Katie)  
  
"Ok Katie, if you don't shut up I'll." (Sam)  
  
"You'll what? Bite me?" (Katie) During this time Ranma starts to brag about all his fighting victories, and Akane stands behind him moving her mouth and crossing her eyes. A guy comes out of nowhere and starts to water the flowers. Ranma turns his attention to Sam and Ashlynn.  
  
"So how did you end up at the training pools, and what other dark little secrets should I know about? You girls could be criminal runaways charged with arson who has special powers and are immortal."  
  
Ashlynn and Sam exchange nervous glances as huge sweat drops adorn their faces. They look at Ranma's serious expression.  
  
"You want to know the truth about us?" (Ashlynn) Sam goes and gets the hose from the gardener from behind Ranma.  
  
"Ah huh" (Ranma) Sam turns the hose on and sprays Ranma, Ashlynn, and Akane.  
  
"Awwww you two make a cute couple in those forms!" (Sam) She then turns to run as Ash and Ranma advance on her. Akane sighs and mutters to herself about how stupid the new girls are. Sam turns around and sticks out her tongue at the two chasing her. She runs right into some stranger wearing yellow. Startled he drops him umbrella. Ranma stops and sees the stranger and recognizes him. She tries to remember how she knows this guy. Ash catches up and stops with a confused look on his face. Sam goes to pick up the red umbrella but finds it very heavy. She still is able to pick it up and hands it to the stranger.  
  
"Come on guyz or Kasumi will be mad we were gone for so long." (Akane walking up)  
  
"Uh, who are you?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Me? I am Ryoga Hibiki, and I'm here to avenge myself against Ranma. Ranma snaps out of his daze and turns to Ryoga.  
  
"I heard my name"  
  
"You? .. You are Ranma Saotome? But .. But you are a .. a GIRL!" (Ryoga)  
  
"NO I AM NOT! Came with us to the martial arts house and I'll show you." (Ranma)  
  
"Whatever" (Ryoga) He slings his umbrella over his shoulder and they all head home. 


	4. Ch 3 Lost Memory

A/N: Why the hell did I, SamSam, volunteer to type up this story from our little (more like huge!) notebook? I really want to know because I hate to type and I'm bad at it! Well I wont trouble you with my problems. I'll let u read the story.  
  
Oh!! And from now on this - [blah blah blah] means there thinking! Get it? Got it? Good! If not your screwed cause.. they think a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned this we would be rich, famous, and happy. Not writing some stupid fanfic self insert. But hey, its fun to dream!  
Ch 3 Lost Memory  
  
Everyone was just hanging out by the pond in the back. It was the first day of summer vacation and they were already bored as hell. The eerie silence was getting to be too much for Ashlynn, she wanted to have some fun. She got up and walked to the side of the house without a word.  
  
"Where is she going?" (Katie)  
  
"dunno" (Ranma)  
  
"Oh" (Katie)  
  
None noticed as Ashlynn came back with a hose.  
  
[Mwahahahahahaha!] She cackled evilly in her head as she sprayed everyone with the hose. Where Ryoga, Sam, Akane, Ranma, and Katie once sat there was a small black pig, a black fox, a very pissed Akane, a red headed, big- breasted Ranma, and a black cat. They all turned around and glared at Ashlynn.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Ashlynn dropped the hose and turned to run. She ran right into Tantewaki Kuno. Tantewaki just ignored her and slowly walked toward Ranma.  
  
"I love you, I would date with you. I love you, I would date with you. I love you, I would date with you. I love you, I would date with you." He chants. Ranma, totally freaked out, punches Tantewaki the face, knocking him out.  
  
"Ok, that was just not right" (Ashlynn)  
  
Everyone nods in agreement as they stared at Tantewaki's knocked out body.  
  
"I SO HATE THIS DAMNED GIRL FORM!"  
  
"Gee, I wonder why?" (Akane stifling laugh)  
  
"Grr arf bark yap yap bark!" (Sam)  
  
"Oh my! I forgot they were still animals!" Akane runs to go get some hot water. She came back out with a kettle of boiling hot water and splashed everyone with it.  
  
"That was friggin hot ya bitch!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Oops" (Akane sarcastically)  
  
The others all try to hold onto one another as they laugh at Ashlynn. They loose their balance and fall back into the pond turning again to their unnatural forms. Ashlynn and Akane double over laughing.  
  
"Ha! That's what you get!" (Ashlynn)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Sam, Ashlynn, and Katie were sitting in their room talking about that night's dinner.  
  
"It was fun!" (Sam)  
  
"It was horrible and disastrous. You just think Ryoga is cute." (Katie)  
  
"Katie is right, it was horrible. And it's your fault Katie!" (Ashlynn) "You just had to slip on the rug and get yourself wet. Then you run around like a cat with rabies!"'  
  
"I didn't mean to! It's just I saw a little bug on the table and I had to kill it."  
  
"And knock over everything!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"I didn't mind" (Sam)  
  
"That's just cause you said you were 'afraid' and jumped into Ryoga's arms!" (Katie)  
  
"So? ^.^v"  
  
"You know what we should do?" (Katie)  
  
"Party?" (Sam)  
  
"Sneak out?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Both!" (Katie)  
  
The girls snuck out of the window and ran away as fast as they could  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoga decided he was in the mood to fight. He opens his umbrella and flings it at Ranma. Luckily Ranma was prepared and jumped up as the umbrella glided underneath him.  
  
"LOOK OUT AKANE!" (Ranma)  
  
Akane didn't hear and the umbrella hit her in the head, knocking her out.  
  
"Ok Ryoga, you may challenge me, but hitting a girl wile trying to get me to fight you? That's enough!" (Ranma)  
  
Ranma kicks Ryoga numerous times in the chest before he could even think. He was knocked the ground and eventually got up in a daze. As soon as Ryoga gets up he feels a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively tries to hit the person holding him, but instead of hitting the person he ends up on the ground. He gets up to see Genma standing before him.  
  
"I think you should be going home son"  
  
Ranma comes yelling at his father with a bucket of cold water. He splashed Genma and turned him into a giant panda.  
  
"This is ours to settle, so keep out of it old man!"  
  
Genma just rolls his eyes and goes back to the house grumbling.  
  
"We will finish this another time." (Ranma) He goes over to Akane. "Thanks to you we have to take her to Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Uhhh what's going on?" (Katie) The girls walk into the dojo on there way home.  
  
"Ryoga knocked out Akane" (Ranma)  
  
"We've gotta get her to a doctor!" (Sam)  
  
They all pick up Akane and run to go see Dr. Tofu. Being the dipshits they are, they didn't realize it was kinda late at night and he was out with Kasumi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on the group was gathered around in the waiting room of the hospital ER. They still had the knocked out Akane and were waiting for help. Just then a nurse walked up.  
  
"Hello, I'm nurse Minamino, what is the problem here?"  
  
"Our friend got knocked out." (Ranma)  
  
"I see, well lets just get her head scanned and see what damage has been done."  
  
"You wont find much in there." (Katie)  
  
"Shut up! Your just jealous." (Ashlynn)  
  
"Am not!" (Katie)  
  
*Ignoring them* "Nurse, what did you say your name was?" (Sam)  
  
"Minamino"  
  
"Why does that sound familiar?" Sam looks off trying to think. "I know! You have a son in high school named Suuichi don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Really? I LOVE HIM!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"ME TOO!" (Sam)  
  
The two get all excited and keep asking the nurse all about her son Kurama- I mean Suuichi wile Akane is taken away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Akane is just fine." (Doctor)  
  
"Damn!" (Katie)  
  
"Thank kami!" (Ranma)  
  
"However," Katie looks up hopefully. "she has amnesia." Everyone looks at the doctor with shock. "It's not permanent, she should get her memory back within the week. If not then she is most likely brain dead." The doctor smiles and walks off to tend to other patients. The gang looks to one another uneasily. A nurse brings Akane back to the group.  
  
"Akane! I'm so glad your ok!" Ranma hugs Akane.  
  
"Um sir, who are you?" (Akane)  
  
"Uhhhh, I think I should head home now." (Ryoga)  
  
"If you can find it." (Ashlynn laughing)  
  
"Your still here?" (Ranma annoyed)  
  
"No! Don't go, we don't want you getting lost, come stay with us." (Sam)  
  
"Ooooo Saaaaam!" (Katie tauntingly)  
  
"Shut up" (Sam)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashlynn: Tell them sam!  
  
Sam: NO! Make Katie tell them!  
  
Katie: Hell no, Sam your suppose to tell them  
  
Sam: But I dun wanna!  
  
Ashlynn: Chicken shit!  
  
Sam: Well then you tell them!  
  
Random fanfic reader: FOR KAMI'S SAKE! TELL US WHAT???!!!  
  
Sam, Katie, Ashlynn: *get all big and menacing* STAY OUT OF THIS!! *Goes back to fighting*  
  
Same random fanfic reader: *sigh* you see the little blue button down there? Click it a leave a review. Then don't forget to check back on this story for updates.  
  
Sam: HEY I WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM! T.T 


	5. Ch 4 Reflections

A/N: This chapter brought to you by Katie. Katie, for all your flash back needs.  
Ch 4 Reflections  
  
"But Sam, Akane was brain dead before, she is fine." (Katie)  
  
"Shut up Katie, stop being a bitch about this." (Sam)  
  
"Akane, I'm so sorry this happened to you. In a way, it's my fault. I will be with you every second I promise." (Ranma)  
  
"Oh but if I walk into a wall, does anyone care?" (Katie) She turns and walks right into a wall. No one notices. "Guess not" Katie walks outside shaking her head. She climbs up into the nearest tree and pulls out her journal.  
  
Dear Diary, I love Ranma, but he is devoted to that brat queen now. If only.. I could just.. just kill her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back inside the house Ranma shows Akane to her room and helps her into bed. They stare at each other for a moment until she blinks and falls asleep. Ranma sits on the end of the bed and stares at Akane's curled up sleeping form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Sam and Ashlynn are downstairs plotting their revenge on Boom Chakalaka the great King that had had them banished from China.  
  
"Does anyone know?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"I hope not.. If so I'll use fire!" (Sam) She rubs her hands together with a devilish mile and flames dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Sam no! That's what got us in trouble in the first place. Must you be such a pyro?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Must you be such a bitch?"  
  
"Must you two yell? Silence is golden." (Kt coming back in) "Lets go up to our room."  
  
They all headed upstairs. On the stairwell Katie's journal falls out her pocket. Ranma goes down the stairs and tell the girls to watch Akane while he grabs them some lunch. He trips on the fallen journal. Picking it up Ranma turns it to the last entry. As his eyes scan the page they grow wide. The journal again falls to the ground as he ran back upstairs and walked into the girl's room.  
  
"So you're madly in love with me and you wanted to kill Akane? Can you say pchyo? What is with you people anyway? Do I have to read more of your diary to find out?"  
  
"Just leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you!" Kt runs outside strait into Tantewaki Kuno who was on his way to see Akane.  
  
"I can save her. She would never forget Blue Thunder!"  
  
"Ah huh, right, someone's a little egotistic. God your too scrawny to be anything special." (Katie)  
  
"I'm sick of your screechy voice. I must know where my Akane is!"  
  
"Your Akane? Oh puh-leez take her away! You see I love Ranma and she.. She.."  
  
Katie sits down as tears drop down her cheeks. Tantewaki slowly sits next to her and offers her a tissue.  
  
"I too know how it feels to love and not be loved back." He goes off talking about Akane as Katie's eyes roll back in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Sam and Ashlynn's room the two were talking to Ranma.  
  
"So Sam, if that is your real name, is there anything you need to tell me?  
  
Sam just ignored him.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME YOU BITCH OR I-"  
  
"Don't you talk to my friend like that!  
  
A heated argument between the two breaks out wile Ryoga and Sam watch from the doorway of the small room.  
  
"Ryoga I need to tell you something, but I want to tell you alone. *looks into Ryoga's eyes* I want to be honest with you, but I'm going to have to have help. Meet me in the back yard in a few." (Sam)  
  
"Uhh, yah ok" (Ryoga) "but sometimes I.. I get lost." Ryoga heads down stairs and Sam grab's Ashlynn's arm.  
  
"I'm gunna tell him Ash."  
  
*slap* "Sam no! Love has made you blind. *slap* don't you see? *slap*  
  
Sam punches Ashlynn strait in the face and sends her flying backwards.  
  
"Yah I see, thanks." Sam notices Ranma staring at her. "I've got a date, gotta go" She turned to leave.  
  
"How the hell did you do that? I can't do that and there is no way you're stronger than me!"  
  
Sam stopped at the door way "And why not? *turns around* because I'm a girl? Well you're a girl to! Sort of. And trust me if the two of us were to fight someone would die. It wont be me, I will never die!" With that sam left the room.  
  
"Never die?" Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
"Forget or die" Ashlynn warns Ranma before she too leaves. Ranma just stands alone in the room starring at the huge crack in the wall where Ashlynn hit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam walks outside to find Ryoga waiting for her.  
  
"I thought you'd get lost" (Sam)  
  
"I thought about you and I found my way. *Panda waves from back porch* Oh and he helped. ^.^v"  
  
"Well no matter, I need to tell you the truth about me. You see I like you and I want you to like me. But if your going to be scared of me because of my history, at least I will have told you the truth." Sam is suddenly pushed to the ground.  
  
"No SamSam you cant tell a stranger our story! How do you know he is not a spy for King Boom Chakalaka, ok Kicomi even!?"(Katie)  
  
"Boom Chakawhata?"(Ryoga)  
  
"Give him a chance Katie, I think that I love him!" (Sam) Ryoga looks at Sam stunned.  
  
"She does love him, with both her heart and mind" (Ashlynn coming outside)  
  
"Don't sneak up on us! And stay outta my mind! Why must you know everything?" (Sam)  
  
"Uh can someone explain pleez?" (Ryoga)  
  
"Sam you start" (Katie)  
  
They all sit down.  
  
"Ok, well I was born into a long line of sacred fire controllers. We lived in the land called Flame, built right into the ancient volcano of Miahaki. My family was in charge of controlling the lava flow to keep the village safe. My family had done a great job at this for decades. I remember as a child the large bonfires at night. Ours was the biggest of course. One day it was my time to take over what had been my mother's job. I was to make that bonfire. But as I made it things got out of control. The fire seemed to grow with my sorrow for my dying mother. Some how the fire blew. My village ran, most were safe, some died. Our home of forever was gone. They blamed me for it. They banished me to Kicomi. I had heard of it as a kid. I don't think it's around nowadays. The came for bad kids and home to the banished. I thought it was a story, just a fairy tale the elders made up to scare the little ones into being good. Boy was I wrong." (Sam)  
  
"Kicomi was horrible. I know, I grew up there. When my parents died I ran and ran.. I was so small and cute that they took me in. I grew up to be a bad ass on the outside just to get people off my back. But I learned a lot, I never stopped reading. I read until Sam and Katie came. I never really thought of leaving until them." (Ashlynn)  
  
"My turn. I grew up in the mountainside. My family was all witches, my big sister was destined to take over the family business. This made me really mad. I guess I was jealous. So when my sister was sent to the top of the mountain to get some spell ingredients, I sent evil things to keep her from returning. When the family found out I killed her they banished me for using black magic. They sent me to Kicomi." (Katie)  
  
"So this Kicomi is the place where you all met? And about how long ago was this?" (Ryoga)  
  
"Ya, about 110 years ago and we left china about 95 years ago.. I think." (Ashlynn)  
  
"WHAT THE?!? So your how old?"  
  
"122, but we look 16 huh? Amazing these things!" (Sam)  
  
"How did this happen, how are you guyz immortal?"  
  
"We were getting to that!" (Katie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~flash back to Kicomi~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie walked down the path by two guards that, despite there large size, were afraid of her. Everything around them was large, dark, and lonely. Tall white trees blocked out any sunlight that would dare to peak through. Both guards left her staring at the massive gates. Behind her is led Sam with two more guards armed with buckets of water. Together the two walk into Kicomi. Inside, sitting by the ONLY window was Ashlynn, on the ground, her nose in a book.  
  
After about a week of torture Sam and Katie become close friends.  
  
"Katie, I want out"  
  
"Ya, but we need someone who knows this place well, like the back of there hand."  
  
"Who better than Ashlynn?"  
  
So Ashlynn joined the two. Within a month they had the perfect plan to escape the inescapable.  
  
"We are going to break out of Kicomi" (Sam)  
  
"Take me with you!" (Sam's roommate)  
  
"I need you to cover for us"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"I let you live"  
  
One night, when all were asleep Katie called upon all dark powers and forced the guards blind. Ashlynn opened all the security gates from the complicated pads inside. Sam started a fire in front of the gates to keep anyone from following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ end flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Then we ran. But soon we came to the river of lost faith. The river that even listening to it makes you so sad you just cry and cry. But we were strong. And somehow, someway, we made it to the island between the lands." (Katie)  
  
"Wile setting up camp Katie went and found some black stone. It supposedly had a skull on it. She picked it up and brought it to show us. When she got to us it was gone. I found a stone that was black too. But mine had flames on it. I wanted to show it to Katie, and Ashlynn but it too disappeared. Ashlynn found one too. It was purple though. With swirling text on it. But it vanished into thin air with the others. That island had some weird ass rocks. We don't fully understand what happened then. But I know ever since then I have been able to make fire balls and set various things ablaze at times of high emotion." (Sam)  
  
"I got the power to call spirits to protect me when I'm in danger, or need some help with something." (Katie)  
  
"I have the power to pull whatever information from whoever's mind I want in the blink of an eye. I can also send brain messages too. We realized we had these powers we fled even deeper into the forest rather that returning to civilization. We went to China and became exotic dancers for King Boom Chakalaka. Things went fine, we are great dancers. And even though we love stirring up trouble the King never kicked us out because his son, Maka Raina, fell in love with Kt." (Ashlynn)  
  
"But one day Katie was doing a spell and stupidly asked me to light the candles, plus start the fire. I blew up the whole place. We sat in the midst of the rubble and dead bodies and realized that we are immortal." (Sam)  
  
"Luckily the king was in his vacation home at the time. But we were banished from China. WE would have been killed if not for Maka Raina's obsession with me. So anyway, we decided to travel and lean all we could about fighting. We will be unstoppable. Our little quest led us here." (Katie)  
  
"Wow" (Ryoga)  
  
"Ah huh, I knew it! You evil conniving-" Ranma jumps out from behind some bushes. Sam starts a fireball in her hand, preparing to throw it when Katie grabs her arm.  
  
"No" (Katie)  
  
Ashlynn grabs Ranma and Katie approaches him wile Sam and Ryoga walk off holding hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow that was the longest chapter yet! And I wrote it all by myself. Go me! Go me! ~Katie  
  
April 5th was my Birthday! Go me! Go me! ~Sam 


	6. Ch 5

A/N: SamSam: So Kt got that whole long chapter. NOT FAIR! You readers like my writing better right? (Like u can tell the difference) Random Person: YA! SS: Now don't I feel loved? Same Random Person: you should SS: who are you any way? SRP: uhhh gotta fly! *runs off* SS: on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: IVE ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T OWN IT! THIS IS JUST A STORY!  
Ch 5 Regained Memory  
  
Ranma struggles to get out of Ashlynn's grip.  
  
"Take him" (Ashlynn)  
  
Katie takes hold of Ranma and turns him to face Ashlynn. He is really pissed. How could these girls be so much stronger that him?  
  
"Look, Ranma, we are good guys. Really." (Ashlynn)  
  
"I don't think u guys are bad" (Ranma lying)  
  
"Yah you do" (Ashlynn)  
  
"You forget so fast that she reads minds?" (Katie)  
  
"What do you guys plan on doing?" (Ranma)  
  
"We like it here actually, we are even starting to fit in. Sam and Ryoga are together and Kt is madly in love with you." (Ashlynn)  
  
Ranma tries to turn and face Katie but she tightens her grip on him blushing madly.  
  
"Let me go! I've had enough! I wont tell a soul! I swear!" (Ranma)  
  
Katie looks to Ashlynn who nods confirming Ranma was telling the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later on in living room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remember when we found the sacred train ground in China?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"I sure do" (Sam)  
  
"Ya, we had been running from Kicomi for days!" (Katie)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remind me again why we left Kicomi?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"To be free?" (Sam)  
  
"Look! Springs!" (Katie)  
  
"Bath time!" Sam runs, strips, and jumps into the nearest pool. They all take different pools that were pretty far apart.  
  
"What the hell?!" (Ashlynn) "Where are my? And what's that doing there!?" She screams her head off wile looking down at her body. Hearing her screams Sam and Katie run up to see what happened. They start to ask her what is wrong but all that's coming out was "mew"s and "bark"s.  
  
"Oh my" (Ashlynn mutters) "I have read about this. These springs are cursed, or something like that. Whoever gets into them takes the form of whatever drowned in them a few years ago. You will turn back with hot water Sam, and yes, cold water will turn you back. Yes Katie, I realize your dream has come true, you're a cat, I'm happy for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs Ranma and his father had gotten into another useless fight. Genma threw his son into the pond, before anyone could blink Ranma comes back screaming with a bucket of water. He misses his dad and gets Katie instead, turning her into a cat. Katie, pissed as ever, starts chasseing Ranma hissing furiously. A very confused and scared Akane sits peacefully wand watches trying to remember this crazy life. Soun steps out and pours a steaming pot of water over Katie and Genma's head. Katie leaps for Ranma not realizing she is human again. She knocks him on the ground and lands on top of him face to face.  
  
[Oh my god! Our faces are so close! Oh how I want to kiss him!] (Katie) Her face starts to move into his.  
  
"You sure are heavy for someone so puny looking as you." (Ranma)  
  
Katie gets up quickly realizing what she was about to do and offended by his comment. She kicked him in the side sending him flying into the pond outside. Moments later Katie realized he never came back, she ran out to the pond yelling for Ranma and jumps in just in time to miss Ranma came flying out of the water.  
  
"Ranma you jackass!" (Katie)  
  
Akane turns to Ashlynn very confused.  
  
"Don't worry, you will get your memory back soon."  
  
Soun, noticing they are out of hot water puts some on the stove to boil. Ranma and Katie walk back inside yelling at one another.  
  
"Ranma Saotome! Stop being a jackass! *slap*" Everyone stares at Akane in awe. 


	7. Ch 6 Regained Memory

Ch 6 The last Straw  
  
"Uhhh, me thinks Akane has her memory back." (Ashlynn)  
  
Everyone crowds around Akane except for a stunned Ranma and a pissed Katie who stand with a look of pure disgust.  
  
"Yay I got my memory back.!" (Akane)  
  
Ashlynn, being able to read minds, is very amused by Ranma's thoughts.  
  
[What the hell just happened? Oh look, there is Katie standing right in front of me. She sure is pretty. I wonder what would happen if we-]  
  
Katie slaps Ashlynn knowing she was reading some ones minds. Ranma look at the two confused.  
  
"Ash stop reading peoples- *slap*" Ashlynn slaps Katie  
  
[Hello? Katie! There are people in this room who don't know I can read minds. So shut the fuck up!]  
  
Ranma, knowing what was happening now, grabs the two and drags them upstairs to his room.  
  
"You guys really need to cool it ok? We'll talk later, I'm going to take a bath." (Ranma still in his girl form)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the bathroom Ryoga was soaking in his warm bath when he heard a familiar voice next to him. He jumped up looking at a very naked Sam also revealing his naked self.  
  
"Holy shit!" (Ryoga) " What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"I need to take a bath too ya know! Got a problem wit dat?" (Sam)  
  
"Umm no, I don't mind.  
  
"Cool beans" [I wonder what he will do if I.] Sam gives Ryoga a kiss and surprisingly he kissed back. Just as things were getting good, Ranma walks in surprised by the site. A naked sam leaning over the edge of the tub kissing a naked (yet submerged) Ryoga.  
  
". Ahem ."  
  
Sam backs off embarrassed.  
  
"I wanted to take a bath but I will have to wait wont I?" With that Ranma walks out. Sam just hops into the tub and tries to avoid Ryoga.  
  
"Hey I didn't mind, you're a great kisser! *Wink*" (Ryoga)  
  
Sam smiles, "I know, your cumming in the tub."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashlynn and Katie where in there room. Ashlynn was saying how Ranma had thought Katie was pretty.  
  
"Really, what else did he think?"  
  
"I don't know, you slapped me remember?"  
  
"Dammit! I want to know what he thinks of me. Idea! You read his mind wile I'm talking to him. You know, you hide, and then you tell me what he thought later."  
  
"Why must you use me so?"  
  
"Puh-leez?"  
  
"Only if you make it interesting, you have to french him."  
  
"Ashlynn no!"  
  
"Oh you know you want to. You can't lie to me!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down stairs Katie and Ranma sit across from one another. Ranma is talking about all his fights wile Katie watches his lips with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
[Katie looks drugged. Why is she staring at me like that? I wonder if she will snap out of it I kiss her.] (Ranma)  
  
Ranma stops talking and stares at Katie. Katie stares back. They both lean into kiss when Akane's voice cuts through the room.  
  
"RANMA! Come here now!"  
  
Ranma turns and Katie falls forward kissing his cheek. Katie looks hurt and gets up and walks away. Ashlynn hops out from around the corner, grabs Ranma, and hold him in front of Katie.  
  
"Aishitteru" Katie kisses Ranma.  
  
[Wow, this is the best kiss ever. Aishitteru Akane.]  
  
Ashlynn pulls Ranma away from Katie. "Ranma you kissed Katie, not Akane!"  
  
Katie looks at Ashlynn confused wile Ranma stares at Katie embarrassed.  
  
"Wait you thought I was." (Katie) Tears streamed down Katie's face. *Slap* She stormed off. [Ok that is it! The last mother fucking straw! She is dead. So dead. Where is SamSam? I will need her to kill off Akane.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam was in her room watching Dragon Ball Z on TV.  
  
"SamSam.-"  
  
"Shhhhhhh!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Giving up Katie sat next to Sam on the bed and waited for a commercial.  
  
"Kakkarot which way do we go?" (TV Vegeta)  
  
"What! You're asking me?" (TV Goku)  
  
"Just use your sayjin instincts." (TVV)  
  
"Ok.. Well I say we go right!" (TVG)  
  
"Then I'm going left." (V)  
  
*Anime fall* "That's not very nice!" (G)  
  
"You follow your instincts and I'll follow mine" (V)  
  
"DBZ will be right back" (TV announcer dude)  
  
Kt rolled her eyes wile sam rolled around on the floor laughing.  
  
"How can you watch that stupid anime stuff?" (Katie)  
  
"Because its not stupid. No what do you want?" (Sam)  
  
"I'm gunna do it"  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes SamSam, I'm going to kill Akane."  
  
"Yay! Joy! Happiness! Rapture! Finally! Ok ok, so you can knock her out, I get to torture her, and then u can finish her off! This will be so much fun! I'm so happy! But wait? Why no? What did she do?" Sam spewed out wile bouncing around the room without taking a breath. Kt ran around the room putting out all the things that had burst into flames with Sam's excitement. 


	8. Ch 7 Death

Ch 7  
  
Sam waited outside. Everything was perfect. Ashlynn was walking P-Chan (Sam's pet pig) in the park, Akane was training, Ranma took Kasumi and Nabiki out for ice cream, and Soun and Genma where gone doing who knows what. Katie walked in on Akane's training.  
  
"Akane, Ranma is mine, so back off!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Akane lunged for Katie. They start fighting. Well Katie was really toying with Akane so that she would get tired.  
  
"Let me just get this through your thick head, Ranma is mine. We are in love. Now go to hell!" Katie punches Akane in the stomach then kicks her, sending Akane's body flying through the wall and right into a tree. She was knocked out.  
  
Smiling Katie turns on the hose and goes under it turning into a cat. She then runs off to join P-Chan and Ashlynn for a beautiful summer morning jog. Meanwhile a black fox appears from the bushes and drags Akane's body to an abandoned warehouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane woke up to find herself gagged and chained to a wall. It was dark. A pale light dared to shine in through a dusty broken window. Sam walked into the room and un gagged Akane.  
  
"I like to hear my victims scream"  
  
Sam walked over to a table. On the table were many different sizes, shapes, and bladed knives. There were also matches, lighters, flamethrowers, guns, whips, salt and a few other painful devises.  
  
"You're going to kill me?"  
  
"No, I wont kill you, but your not going to live either."(Sam) [Now what to start with? The whip? I will need a few open wounds to check my blood boiling theory. Hair and clothes will have to be melted away first of course.] Sam absent-mindedly sharpened the biggest knife wile staring off into space. She snapped back into attention and looked at Akane with flames dancing in her black eyes.  
  
"Kami save me"  
  
~*************~ DUE TO THIS FICS RATEING OF PG-13, HOW AKANE IS TORTURED WILL NOT BE WRITTEN FOR THAT WOULD CLEARLY BELONG IN A RATED R FIC. ~*************~  
  
Sam did anything you can imagine. Beating Akane within an inch of her life. A pair of yellow eyes suddenly appear out of the darkness.  
  
"Hi Katie!" Sam goes over and pours hot water over the cat  
  
"Ouch sam! That hurt!"  
  
"Get over it"  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
Akane manages to speak with a soft whisper.  
  
"How could you do something like this?"  
  
"Well if you must know" (Katie) "we all just hate you. I mean no one likes you. Even the people reading this fic don't like you. (4 those who do I'm sry *not*) Oh, and I want Ranma, so I'm just getting a major obstacle out of the way."  
  
"You will regret this."  
  
Kt walks up to Akane. "I doubt that." She punches her in the face. Akane's head snaps back and hit the wall. She was dead.  
  
Sam and Kt walk out of the wear house.  
  
"Bye!" Sam lights the building on fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, short chapter. Well I got to have a lot of fun so I don't care! Till next time, Ja! 


	9. Ch 8 Hormones

A/N: Just to let you know, we have a little anime cameo in this episode that is kinda outta place. Just thought I outta warn you. There will be more that make even less sense, but pleez, don't let it bother you.  
Ch 8 Hormones  
  
"What the hell? Is that my body!" Akane goes up to her mutilated body chained to a wall. "OMG! That is my body! Then what am I doing here? OMG! I'm a ghost! Or am I? I seem to be a little short." Akane found a piece of glass on the floor from a shattered window and peered into it. "OMFG! I'm a friggin dog! But how?"  
  
"Because you still have a purpose."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did" A blue haired woman stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Boton at your service! You know you are very lucky."  
  
"I'm a dog!"  
  
"Well yes, but you didn't have to go through the stuff my last assignment had to."  
  
"...?"  
  
"Let me explain. You are a dog, yes. But you can still be turned human again. My last assignment, Yuske, had to go through huge ordeals! But we have a new way."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I don't exactly know, you will just have to figure that out!" Boton jumped onto an oar and flew off leaving behind the clueless dog Akane.  
  
[I am so going to hunt down Katie and Sam and kill them!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone, save Akane, was sitting around the dinner table that night.  
  
"Where is Akane?" (Soun)  
  
"Uhhh . Ryoga killed her?" (Katie)  
  
"WHAT?!" (Tendo family + Genma)  
  
"Get out Ryoga, before I have to hurt you!" (Soun)  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ryoga, Sam, Ranma, Katie, and Ashlynn all got up and grabbed their bags that were ready and waiting for them by the door. They left.  
  
"Do you think that was planned?" (Nabiki)  
  
"Nah" (Genma)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You freak! Stop chasing me! I don't know you!" Akane screamed, which was futile considering he could not understand dog.  
  
"Jet! I have found the Welsh corgi data dog! I'm trying to catch it now!" Yelled the green haired man into his transmitter.  
  
"No Spike! The bounty is not the dog!"  
  
"Well the bounty wants the dog, I get the dog and the bounty will come to us."  
  
Akane starts dodging around people in the busy street trying to loose the crazed man.  
  
"Why oh why does everything happen to me?"  
  
"you?" (some other welsh corgi) "I have three people chasing me! THREE!"  
  
"lucky you, want another one?" Akane darted around the corner and Spike chases the other dog not noticing a difference.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night everyone was in there tents. They were on a clearing on the outskirts of the Japanese forest. The guys slept in one tent and the girls in the other.  
  
"Before it gets to dark, I think I am going to take a bath in the river." (Ashlynn)  
  
Katie And Sam just grunt and roll over in their sleeping bags. Ashlynn rolls her eyes and walks out into the cold night air. She takes off her clothes and gets into the freezing cold river.  
  
"OK! That REALLY cold!" (Ash)  
  
"You're telling me." (Ranma)  
  
"uh. Ranma, IM KINDA NAKED HERE! Go away." (Ash)  
  
"Oh come on Ash, It's so cold I can barely move. Plus we have changed forms so you don't have anything I haven't seen and vise versa."  
  
"Oh fine"  
  
"Your kinda cute" Ranma look away after realizing what he had said, [that's a guy! I'm a guy! No that wrong!]  
  
"Ranma?" Ash cups Ranma cheek. They kiss and wrap their limbs together. They disappear under the water as bubbles and laughter ensue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That mourning Katie woke up first. She rolls over to fins Sam still sleeping and Ashlynn missing. Katie gets up and goes outside. She peeks into the other tent and finds Ranma missing also. Katie, remembering that Ashlynn went to take a bath, runs to the river. On the shore she sees Ranma and Ash rapped in each other's arms naked. Katie starts crying and runs back to Sam. Katie franticly shakes Sam but all she does is roll over.  
  
"don't have school no more, can sleep, need sleep" Sam starts to snore really loudly. Katie gives up and punches sam in the shoulder. Sam jumps up with a fireball in her hands ready to fight.  
  
"Good morning!" (Katie)  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" (Sam)  
  
"Ash.. and Ranma.. oh SamSam" Katie starts to cry.  
  
Sam shakes her head and goes outside. She sees the two in the distance. Sam gabbed a few towels and walks calmly over to the two. She kicks them apart and hands them the towels.  
  
"Ashlynn how could you?"  
  
"teenage hormones?"  
  
"Did you forget Katie is in love with Ranma? She is crying because of you! How could you be such a. bitch?! *looks to Ranma* this goes for you too!" Sam slaps Ranma and walks away.  
  
"oops" (Ash)  
  
"sorry" (Ranma)  
  
"no you were great!"  
  
"you too.... Katie like me?"  
  
"Ya, I really don't understand why, but our unnatural forms are attracted to one another, and naturally this doesn't make Katie all too happy. Do you like Katie back?"  
  
"I don't know" Ranma walks off grabbing his clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[I'm never going to get Ranma am I? I killed Akane for him. I can't kill Ashlynn too." Katie continues crying in her tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Sam: So what do you think? Should we kill off Ashlynn or no? Do u guys like him? Her? Whatever! Personally Katie and me would like to kill her off for the fun of it.  
  
Ashlynn: HEY!  
  
Sam: Its up 2 u readers to decide.  
  
Katie: But pleez pick killing her, she is just so annoying!  
  
Ashlynn: T.T Why must you 2 b so mean??  
  
Sam: Cause it fun  
  
Katie: plus we only kid  
  
Sam: we are kidding? *pout* 


	10. Ch 9 Lost

Ch 9 Lost  
  
Sam walks into the tent where Ryoga was sleeping.  
  
"Ryo-Chan . wake up." She shook him softly.  
  
"Oink oink snort oink" Ryoga rolled over.  
  
"Get up you idget!" Ryoga sat up holding his umbrella poised and ready to strike.  
  
"Oh, hi Sam"  
  
"Ryo-Chan, I have a serious question to ask you."  
  
"Ok, shoot"  
  
"Are there any other pigs? Do pigs even have hormones? What do you do wile your p-Chan? Where is the pig whore?! I can believe you would do t his to me Ryoga! I hate you! *Slap*" Sam runs out of the tent with tears streaming down her eyes. Ryoga just sits there with a huge sweat drop adorning his red cheek.  
  
"Women" he sighed shaking his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Katie it's not my fault! Ranma like you! I'm nothing to him!" Ash had put on his clothes and went to set things strait with Katie.  
  
"Really Ash? Does he like me or are you just saying that?!"  
  
"Look, just go talk with him!"  
  
"Fine" Katie dried her eyes and walked out the tent. She saw Ranma, still in girl form, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes Katie?"  
  
"Do. do you like me?"  
  
"Yes Katie."  
  
"REALLY!?  
  
"Of course!" Ranma turns around and pulls Katie into a deep kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoga comes out from his tent and stretches. He takes a look around. Sam was by the river crying. Ash was packing up the girl's tent. And two girls were kissing by a tree. Wait! Two girls?! Ryoga takes a closer look and lets out a relieved sigh. It was just Katie and Ranma. Ryoga shakes his head and goes to pack up his stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All packed up they are sitting in a circle deciding what to do next. Sam is glaring at the ground, then suddenly she looks up.  
  
"Ryoga! I know how to keep you from going out with those sloppy pig whores! We will go to Jusenkyo and find the spring that will take away your unnatural form! *Pauses and gets all excited* WE could all get rid of our unnatural forms! *Looks to ash* and we could keep you away from Ranma.  
  
"I will lead us to china! I have maps from many lands and I'm the only man here. *Turns to Ranma who is still in girl form* Yup, the only man."  
  
Ranma glares at Ryoga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The map says to go west!" Ryoga held out a wide map.  
  
"Off we go!" sam ran off all excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm tired" (Katie)  
  
"Yeah, my feet hurt" (Sam)  
  
"I suppose we could rest a bit" (Ranma)  
  
"Well it's staring to get late, do you guys just want to camp here tonight?" (Ryoga)  
  
"Is there a hott spring around here on that map by any chance?" (Ash)  
  
"Yeah, I want to change back to." (Ranma)  
  
"Umm I'm not sure, this map doesn't list lakes or anything." (Ryoga)  
  
"Damn it!" (Ash)  
  
"Well let's camp here and we can search for some springs." (Ranma)  
  
"Sounds good to me" (Sam)  
  
"Yea I fell grody" (Katie)  
  
"Ok, but me and Ranma get to change back first." (Ash)  
  
They all agreed, then went to set up camp. The decided to search for a spring in teams. Not thinking Ash and Ranma go off in one direction. Sam and Ryoga go another way. Katie, she secretly follows Ash and Ranma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where do you think we should go? (Ash)  
  
Ranma grabs Ashlynn by the harm to stop her from walking on.  
  
"What are you doing? WE need hott water!" (Ash)  
  
Ranma brings Ash in for a kiss, Ash realized there hormones were back and pulls away.  
  
"No! We cant!" (Ash)  
  
"Why?" (Ranma)  
  
"Its just the hormones, that's why!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Katie, watching this, covers her face weeping, but she decides to keep watching. She lowers her hands just missing Ash slap Ranma.  
  
Ranma grabs ash and kisses him violently. Katie runs back to find Sam for comfort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't really care if we find a hott spring now, it's fun watching Ash and Ranma." (Sam)  
  
"Yea lets just sit down somewhere then." Ryoga sits down between the roots of a big tree.  
  
"Hey no fair! You get armrests!" Sam lays down with her head in Ryoga's crossed legs wile she played with a twig the stuck out from a root.  
  
[She is so cute. I wonder.] (Ryoga) "Hey sam?"  
  
"Yea?" She looks up into his gray eyes, shimmering in the dull light of the sun peering in through the trees. Ryoga leans down and kisses her passionately. Sam moves in closer, deepening the kiss. They pause for a breath of air and look into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you" (Ryoga)  
  
"And I love you Ryo-Chan."  
  
They move in for another kiss but are interrupted by the sound of Katie crying.  
  
"What's the matter?" (Sam) Katie grabbed Sam's arm.  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
Ryoga follows them.  
  
"I have someone for you to light on fire"  
  
"SWEET!"  
  
Katie takes Sam to the spot where Ash and Ranma were, but they were gone.  
  
"Damn it!" (Katie)  
  
"What?" (Sam)  
  
Some leaves next to them rustle.  
  
"Sam get a fire ball ready! Threw it right over there."  
  
"What am I aiming at?"  
  
Katie points to some bushes that were rustling.  
  
"No! I mean who am I aiming at?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
Sam does as she is told.  
  
*BOOSH*  
  
Katie runs up to the bush, not to see Ash and Ranma in a compromising position, but to find a now badly burned dog.  
  
"Wa?! Stupid dog! *Kicks dog*" Katie starts to cry again.  
  
"Ok, what the hell?" (Sam)  
  
"Ash and Ranma came this way looking for springs and kissed and-" "Katie stop right there! You know it's only because of there unnatural forms!"  
  
"I know but.. But. grrrrrr"  
  
"Lets just forget about it and head back to camp." (Ryoga)  
  
Katie agrees and they start to head back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BOOSH*  
  
"What the hell was that noise?" (Ash)  
  
"I don't know" (Ranma)  
  
"Do we care?" (Ash)  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
By now their clothes were half way off.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to camp." (Ash)  
  
"No, that's ok" (Ranma)  
  
They continue with their foreplay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok so what do we do know that were back at the camp?" (Katie)  
  
"Well its getting dark." (Sam)  
  
"Yeah. Ryoga! Fire wood! NOW!" (Katie)  
  
"But.."  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
Ryoga leaves.  
  
"Yo Katie! Wanna spar?"  
  
"Sure SamSam"  
  
"Don't think I will go easy on you"  
  
"Oh don't worry."  
  
Sam forms a fireball. With a loud yell she tosses it to where Katie stood.  
  
"Nuh uh uh!" Katie pointed her finger at sam. "You know better" Katie disappears in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Hey Katie! That's not fair!"  
  
Sam feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around punching, Katie was gone. Katie appears a few feet away. Sam charges towards her. Suddenly sam feels very stiff.  
  
"The hell?" (Sam)  
  
Katie laughs her ass off. "HA HA! You look so funny! You are now petrified!"  
  
"Nice one Katie, I must admit."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God I hate doing all the work" (Ryoga) "Katie is so damn bossy! God! ... Well lookie here! *Walks up to stream* I found some water!"  
  
Without thinking, Ryoga jumps in to cool himself off.  
  
[Oh shit! This is just what I need! Well time to head back to camp then.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I so got you sam! I just hope I remember how to reverse that spell."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"don't worry, I think I remember."  
  
"grrrrrr"  
  
Ryoga returns.  
  
"Ryoga? The hell?" (Katie) "WE really need to find you some hot water!" Katie grabs Ryoga and runs into an unknown direction. Katie's look in the woods only leads her to find Ranma and Ash in the middle of.. ..well you know!  
  
[I thought he loved me, but you know what screw it, or screw ash rather.]  
  
Katie goes to look for a hott spring again. Finally she gives up and has the spirits bring hot rain. Soon everyone was back to there correct forms. Katie walks back to the camp.  
  
"Thanks for the warm rain Katie. But are you going to help sam?" (Ryoga)  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. Heat break ya know?" Katie turns to Sam and mumbles some words under her breath. She chants faster and louder. When she opens her eyes she finds Sam still petrified. "Oh sorry SamSam, I tried, but after the rain the sprits are a bit tired."  
  
"grrr, I'll kill you! The moment I get out of here your dead!"  
  
"Then I wont let you out"  
  
Sam glared at Katie fiercely. Ashlynn and Ranma stumble back into the camp to find Sam frozen in a running position having a glaring contest with Katie wile Ryoga watched with a scared look on his face. Ranma goes to Katie for a kiss but she turns away and walks into her tent. Ashlynn walks around Sam laughing and poking at he sap that bonded her. Sam gets really, really mad and in a burst of flames everything around her ignites and flies out into a ring of fire. Sam stand in the middle of the inferno her clothes and hair floating about her with an eerie red glow. Sam lunges for Ashlynn's neck. Ranma ignores them and goes over to Ryoga.  
  
"What's up with Katie?" (Ranma)  
  
"I was going to ask you" (Ryoga) " I thought you two must have fought when she went into the woods."  
  
"The woods? Shit!" Ranma runs to the tent Katie went to. Ryoga scratches his head and watches the fight between Ashlynn and Sam heat up.  
  
[I hope the whole forest doesn't burn down]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the tent Katie is levitating a few inches over her sleeping bag in lotus position.  
  
"Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" (Katie)  
  
"Hi" (Ranma)  
  
Katie opens her eyes and falls to the ground hard.  
  
"What do you want Ranma?"  
  
"To know what is wrong"  
  
"you know what's wrong so don't waste my time." Katie closes her eyes and proceeds with her omming. Ranma looks at her then turns and exits the tent. A lone tear trickles down Katie cheek.  
  
Ranma walks back outside to see a gloating Sam, an amused Ryoga, and a pissed off Ashlynn.  
  
"I guess Sam won?"  
  
"Yes! I am the greatest!" Sam puts up a peace sign and winks.  
  
"Whatever Sam. I will beat you next time."  
  
"I think not Ashlynn"  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
Ashlynn and Sam start fighting again.  
  
"I bet you Sam wins again." (Ryoga)  
  
"loser is winners slave for about a week?" (Ranma)  
  
"Deal"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week goes by and the gang finds themselves at the Pacific Ocean. Katie was still not talking to Ranma, who was currently finishing up his last day as Ryoga's slave.  
  
"So tell me, how are we going to get across there without money?" (Sam)  
  
"Never thought about that." (Ranma)  
  
"Well let's think about it now!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"No lets set up camp. Ranma and Ryoga, you go get some fire wood while we set up the tents." (Katie)  
  
Ryoga gave Ranma a look and Ranma sulked off to get the wood wile Ryoga went for a walk along the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night the gang was sitting around a huge bonfire thinking of ways to get across the ocean.  
  
"I could evaporate the whole thing and them we walk through." (Sam)  
  
"too many people would notice." (Ashlynn)  
  
"I could have the spirits part the waters and we walk through." (Katie)  
  
"Sam problem" (Ranma)  
  
"Did you hear that?" (Ryoga)  
  
"hear what?" (Ashlynn)  
  
Ryoga walks into some bushes. He returns with a half dead welsh corgi.  
  
"Hey that's the dog that SamSam burned a week ago!" (Katie)  
  
[yea and that hurt a lot too!] (Dog)  
  
"Well what were you doing hiding in the forest?" (Ashlynn)  
  
Everyone looks at Ashlynn confused for a moment until it clicked on what she was doing.  
  
[getting my revenge on Sam and Katie]  
  
"What did Sam and Katie ever do to you?"  
  
[They only tortured and killed me!]  
  
"Akane?!"  
  
[thaaaaaaaats me]  
  
"But your dead!"  
  
[I might as well be!]  
  
"well that can be arranged." *bang* Ashlynn shot the dog right in the head. Startled Ryoga dropped it to the ground. "I hate dogs" Ashlynn explained.  
  
"Ashlynn, hunny, where did you get that gun?" (Sam)  
  
"this old thing? I've had it since Kicomi!"  
  
"I got it!" shouted Ryoga pretty randomly "its no big deal for Ranma and Ashlynn to swim cause they have two human forms right?"  
  
"your point being?" (Katie)  
  
"WE can build a little raft and Ash and Ranma can pull our animal forms. WE will be lighted because of the weight loss you see?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm up for that" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Hey Ryoga lemme see the map would ya!" Ranma grabbed the map from Ryoga to see how much further they had to go.  
  
"Is this the map you have been using?" (Ranma)  
  
"yea, why?" (Ryoga)  
  
"And you have been holding it like this?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"ITS UPISDE DOWN YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Oh, oops! ^.^v"  
  
"So where are we?" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Well instead of heading northwest toward Russia, we have been going south east closer to Taiwan.  
  
"Taiwan!" (Katie) " Ryoga you son of a bitch! Now it will take us even longer to get to Jusenkyo!"  
  
"By how much I wonder?" (Sam)  
  
"prolly about two extra weeks." (Ranma)  
  
"Give me back the map." (Ryoga)  
  
"umm, how bought no Ryoga?" (Ranma)  
  
"Your still me slave! You lost the bet, so hand it over now!"  
  
"Ryo-Chan I think we should let Ranma lead us now" (Sam)  
  
"Hn" Ryoga sulks off and leaves the others to find a way across the ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam: wow that was the longest chapter yet!  
  
Ashlynn: with all the love making, heart breaking, map taking!  
  
Katie: Ashlynn, no, just no.  
  
Ashlynn: but I must rhyme all the time!  
  
Sam: Fireball..  
  
*Ashlynn is engulfed in flames*  
  
Ashlynn: you stupid dame, that was lame! *cough*  
  
Katie: Hey peoples who actually read this story, leave a nice review and I'll give you a back massage!  
  
Sam: I'll give you a hug!  
  
Ashlynn: Leave a review and I'll pay ya too! 


	11. Ch 10 Crossing the Pacific

Ch 10 Crossing the Pacific  
  
"We could.. No that wouldn't work. Or we could. damn it that wont work either! Why is this so hard? I swam across to get here, and so did Ranma. Hmmm." Ryoga thought as he walked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God this is terrible!" (Sam)  
  
"Hey! Wait a sec! Cants and foxes can swim cant they?" (Ranma)  
  
"Not very well, and they don't like water." (Sam)  
  
"Why don't we all just swim across huh?" (Ranma)  
  
"But my fur gets wet! I would die!" (Katie)  
  
"So?" (Ashlynn)  
  
*Slap* Katie slapped Ashlynn and sent her flying into the water.  
  
"God damn it Katie! That hurt! And I'm a guy now!"  
  
"Serves you right"  
  
"Snooty bitch!" (Ash)  
  
"What did you say?" (Katie)  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." (Ash)  
  
Katie runs at Ash with a large, sharp, object. He takes on step to the side and Katie falls into the water. Hissing Katie lunges at Ash. Ash runs away and reads Katie's mind.  
  
[Your so lucky I cant use my powers now Ash!]  
  
"It's not my fault that you ran into the ocean. It's not like a pushed you!"  
  
[Stupid mind reading, well read this!] Katie lunges again at Ash, but again she failed. Ranma grabbed Katie off guard, holding her by her legs so she couldn't scratch him. Katie, hissing furiously, tries desperately to bite Ranma and get free.  
  
*Ash rolls around laughing* "Oh my gosh! This is such a Kodak moment!" *holds her hands up as if she is taking a picture*  
  
Katie finally gives in to Ranma  
  
"There ya go Katie." (Ranma)  
  
"Merow meow rear hiss"  
  
"What did she say Ash?" (Sam)  
  
"Yes it does suck that you cant change back now, doesn't it?" (Ash)  
  
"That's right! She can't use her magic now." (Sam laughing)  
  
"Rear hiss meow!"  
  
"Hey Ranma, Katie says to stop holding her by her legs now." (Ash)  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Katie." Ranma held Katie in a more comfortable position. Katie smile, it felt good to be in Ranma's arms. A few seconds later Ryoga come running back. Katie looked at him pissed for ruining there little moment.  
  
"Back already?" (Ranma sarcastically)  
  
"Ryoga!!" Sam ran up to Ryoga and clinged to him like she would never see him again if she let go.  
  
"Whoa, Sam! Nice to see you too! Hey guys I thought of something!"  
  
"What?" (Ash)  
  
"Just swim! Why don't we just swim?!" (Ryoga)  
  
"Sorry Ryoga, we thought of that." (Ranma)  
  
"Really? So are we then?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet." (Ranma)  
  
"Oh, Ranma I thought you hated cats."  
  
"Katie is an exception."  
  
"That's touching, but lets go to bed!" (Sam)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sam, Ashlynn, and Ryoga were still asleep, Ranma was on a walk. On his way back to camp he saw Katie (Back in her original state) in deep meditation. Quietly he sat next to her. When she opened her eyes his face was right in front of hers leaning in for a kiss. Katie waited till his lips touched hers then pulled him close. He stood and started to strip his shirt off when Katie realized she couldn't do it, she wasn't sure if he loved her or Ash. Katie ran back to the tents where the others were waiting.  
  
"Did you and Ranma knock boots? Do the nasty? Get fr-" (Sam)  
  
"No!" (Katie)  
  
"Oh" (Sam)  
  
"Guys I have a plan, but It will only get us about 2 miles out into the ocean. As for the rest of the way I'm not sure." (Katie)  
  
"What's the idea?" (Ryoga)  
  
"Well I'm, going to make it so we can walk on water, after that I don't know, maybe we could call Enzambla to help us. But we have to pay her." (Katie)  
  
"With what? I didn't think she uses money." (Sam)  
  
"Who is Enzambla?" (Ryoga)  
  
"A dragon" (Katie)  
  
"There is no such thing" (Ryoga)  
  
"Tell Enzambla that."  
  
"But that's.. It's impossible! This is an Anime fanfic not a fantasy story damn it!" (Ryoga)  
  
"We have to get across somehow! What do you expect of me?" Katie pulls out a switchblade and holds it to Ryoga's throat.  
  
"Um Katie" (Sam)  
  
Katie lets go of Ryoga. "Sorry, dark magic, sometimes the evil takes over, I. I'm sorry."  
  
The rest of that day was wasted with Ryoga angry at Katie and Katie in a weird trance, she didn't move for hours. Sam looked worried for Katie, but Ash seemed unconcerned. Ranma just looked confused.  
  
"What did she mean? Black magic?" (Ranma)  
  
"Long story about past, you probably missed that part, not of your concern." (Sam)  
  
"But it is, I lover her!"  
  
"Sure ya do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day everyone woke up bright and early at about 4 am. Katie was already up before then burning incense. Ranma went to go to her but Sam stopped him.  
  
"Don't. If you want to live you wont disturb her now."  
  
"Why not?" (Ranma)  
  
"She would automatically kill you, then wake up and realizing what she did, she would try to kill herself." (Sam)  
  
Katie popped open her eyes and walked to the shoreline. Everyone watched as her foot went down and the water crystallized under it. She took another step and the water where her foot had been melted as she lifted it. Sam went next.  
  
"If it doesn't work what? My socks get wet and I'm a fox."  
  
When it worked for her two they all followed.  
  
"Ranma grab a map and lead the way." (Ashlynn)  
  
Slowly but surely they walked around 2 miles out into the middle of the ocean.  
  
"I'm going to call for Enzambla now." Katie started chanting some words.  
  
"Its always really freaky when she does that." (Ryoga)  
  
"You get use to it." (Sam)  
  
"How long did it take you?"  
  
"About 10 years"  
  
"Hey look!" (Ranma)  
  
Everyone looked up to see a giant red dragon come flying down. Katie climbed up one of her wings and settled down on Enzambla's back. Shrugging the others joined her.  
  
"So how do I tell her where to go? Point?" (Ranma)  
  
"Yeah, go to her head and talk in her ear. Be polite." (Katie)  
  
Ranma walked up to Enzambla's head. " Ms.Enzambla, would you be so kind as to fly us the nearest shore that way *points*  
  
Enzambla roars and flies off in the direction Ranma directed. 


	12. Ch 11 Enter Sora

Ch 11 Enter Sora  
  
The gang reached the shore and got off Enzambla. They went into the nearest building to find out what city they were in.  
  
"Umm guys, me thinks we are in the wrong place" (Sam)  
  
"Why do you say that?" (Katie)  
  
"Look"  
  
They all look up to see hundreds of thousands of machines all printing off the same tings.  
  
"Made in Taiwan. Made in Taiwan. Made in Taiwan. Made in Taiwan. Made in Taiwan. Made in Taiwan." Ranma muttered as he read off all the tiny labels.  
  
"Ranma you idiot! *Slap*" (Ashlynn)  
  
Grumbling about stupid males Ashlynn, Sam, and Katie drag Ryoga and Ranma back onto the back of Enzambla.  
  
"Enzambla, please take us that *points* way." (Katie)  
  
"What makes you think that's the right way?" (Sam)  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" (Katie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again they get off Enzambla.  
  
"China at last!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"It feels good to be home." (Ranma) Ryoga nods in agreement.  
  
"WE will need a guide to Jusenkyo." (Sam) "One who knows exactly where they are going, and will not get us lost. Ashlynn find one."  
  
Ashlynn closed her eyes and searched through the minds of all the people in the city in the blink of an eye. "Found him!"  
  
"Where?" (Katie)  
  
"There." Ashlynn walked off to a house on the shore. She knocked on the door. An old man with a wide toothless grin opened the door.  
  
"Yesh?"  
  
"May I speak with Sora?"  
  
"Of course deary, I'll send him right out!"  
  
The man disappeared inside the house. A few moments later a 16-year-old looking guy walked out. He had a strong build with black hair the cascaded down his back in a low ponytail. His sea gray eyes shimmered in the light.  
  
"I am Sora, can I help you?"  
  
"You can help me!" Ashlynn giggled. She stared at Sora practically drooling.  
  
"Oh this is just ridicules. Sora, we need you to be our guide to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. You do know the way?" (Sam)  
  
"Sure, wait here." Sora went back inside the small house.  
  
"That was easier than I thought." (Sam)  
  
"Oh.my. GOD! Did you see him? He was soooooooooooooo friggin HOTT!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Oh so you finnaly found a guy eh?" (Katie)  
  
Sora came back out with a sleeping bag and a backpack of stuff.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora led them North a bit.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" (Sam)  
  
"About 3 days or so." (Sora)  
  
"So who are you guys?" (Sora)  
  
"I'M ASHLYNN!" she yells out dramatically.  
  
Sora turns to Ranma, "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, at least I think so. I'm Ranma by the way!"  
  
"I'm Ryoga, and that thing over there is Katie." Gestures towards Katie.  
  
"You nasty little fuck!" Katie slaps Ryoga causing him to fall to the ground. Katie wraps her arms around Sora.  
  
"I'm Katie, hey there."  
  
Ashlynn stares in shock as she sees this.  
  
"KATIE BACK OFF!" yelled ash in a harsh tone.  
  
"I am Sam, nice to meet you!"  
  
"I also feel the need to introduce myself properly. I am Sora Toraki, Son of the great Imperialist Mora Toraki."  
  
"The son of a great imperialist? Wow!" Ashlynn walked next to Sora as he talked about his life and family.  
  
They kept walking the rest of the day, only stopping for lunch. Eventually they walked into a little town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WARNING: the following is a very out of place Anime cameo. The town, and people from this anime live in futile Japan, where as now in this story we are in about modern day china. Ignore the little fact that it is out of place and enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WE will stay here tonight, in have a friend who owns a dojo. WE can stay with her." (Sora)  
  
They walk into the front yard of the dojo and almost get run over by a kid in yellow running away from some lady wearing a pink and yellow kimono. A guy in a pink gi with a sword notices them and walks up.  
  
"Hello, I am Kenshin that I am. What brings you here?"  
  
"I am Sora, this is my good friend Kaoru's dojo. May I speak with her?"  
  
"That you can, come and sit in the front room, I will get her for you."  
  
A couple minuets later Yahiko, Sanouske, Kenshin, Kaoru, Ashlynn, Katie, Sam, Ryoga, Ranma, and Sora all sat around the dinner table.  
  
"So Sora, what rings you to my dojo?" (Kaoru)  
  
"I'm leading those five to Jusenkyo"  
  
"Why on earth would you want to go there?" (Sanouske)  
  
"Because we feel like it!! Is that ok Mr.?" (Katie)  
  
"Not a very good reason, that it is not" (Kenshin)  
  
"Well we are weary from our journey, so would you mind if we went to bed?"  
  
"GO right ahead, Yahiko show them to a room." (Kaoru)  
  
"Why should I? Have Kenshin do it!" (Yahiko)  
  
*Wham* Kaoru hit Yahiko over the head. Grumbling he gets up and shows them the way to a room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the gang packed up and left after a not so good breakfast made by Kaoru compared to the wonderful dinner made my Kenshin the night before.  
  
"I'm bored," complained Sam as they walked. "Lets sing a song!"  
  
"I've got big balls" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Oh i've got big balls" (Sam)  
  
"Their such big balls" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Dirty big balls" (Sam)  
  
"He's got big balls *points to Ranma*" (Ashlynn)  
  
"And she's got big balls *points to Katie*" (Sam)  
  
"But we've got the biggest balls of them all!" (Ashlynn and Sam)  
  
"For the love of god, and all that is holy SHUT UP!" (Katie)  
  
Sam and Ashlynn stop singing and walked pouting with there arms crossed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night once they had set up camp, Sora chose to sleep outside the tents to "keep watch" for anything dangerous. Late at night Katie came out of her tent and sat beside Sora. The talked until the sun started to rise, then fell asleep.  
  
Ashlynn woke up first and stepped outside yawning. She saw Katie and Sora. Screaming she jumped on top of Katie, hands around her neck. Katie started to turn purple and Sora told Ashlynn to calm down, not understanding why she was so mad. Ashlynn threw Katie into their tent and knocked it over. A second later an orange glow appeared inside the tent and Katie jumped up with a large fireball in hand.  
  
"Sam no!" (Katie)  
  
Sam yawned and the fireball went away. Then sam noticed Ashlynn's glare at Katie. "What the?"  
  
"That fucking whore was sleeping with Sora!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"She and I were just talking all night Ashlynn" (Sora)  
  
"Katie can't just talk to someone! She's a gad damn flirt!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Don't act like I am a bitch Ashlynn, you have fucked Ranma with a clear conscience so why cant I talk to Sora, whom may I add is such a cutie. And so intelligent." (Katie)  
  
Sora blushes and Ashlynn lunges towards Katie again. Katie starts teleporting all over the place. Sora watches with his open. Finally the other guys wake up and come out there tent. Ryoga walks up to Sora, not knowing if he should tell Sora about the girls "differences" he asks, "Isnt it amazing? Behold the power of PMS." When Ranma realizes what they are fighting over he gets upset and goes back inside his tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually Katie gives up Sora to Ashlynn for good, what did she care? She had Ranma. She explained to Ranma the situation and Ranma forgave her. They soon set off again.  
  
"By noon tomorrow we shall be at Jusenkyo!" (Sora)  
  
"Thank god" (Ryoga)  
  
Out of nowhere, and for no apparent reason, Sam started to laugh. It started as a small giggle and gradually got louder and louder until she was doubled over and crying (She would have been red had she had not been black). Before she started to suffocate and pee on herself Ryoga questioned her sudden outburst.  
  
"Uhh, Sam, hun, what is so funny?"  
  
Sam stifled her laughing and turned to Ranma. "Hey Ranma, you have had sex with Ashlynn twice right?"  
  
"Actually it was more like nin-" Ranma is cut off when Ashlynn elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Yea twice, but that was ages ago." (Ashlynn)  
  
"Ranma, you love Katie right?" (Sam)  
  
"Of course" (Ranma)  
  
"Well I just think that it's kinda funny that you have had sex with Ashlynn twice, yet never with the woman you claim to love."  
  
AS the realization of this dawned on Ashlynn, Katie, and Ranma, Sora looked to Sam questioningly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll catch on eventually." (Sam)  
  
"But sam!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Hmm?" (Sam)  
  
"You haven't had sex with Ryoga either." (Ashlynn)  
  
"My god, your right!" Sam grabbed Ryoga and dragged him behind some bushes.  
  
"We will be here a while." (Katie)  
  
"Lets eat!" (Ranma)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yum Sora! You make great burgers!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"This lunch really hit the spot." (Ranma)  
  
*Groan*  
  
"Hey where is Katie?" (Sora)  
  
*Ryoga! *  
  
"Meditating, vegetarian ya know." (Ranma)  
  
*Moan* *Giggle*  
  
"I was trying to, but there is too much noise!" (Katie)  
  
Ryoga's head pop up from behind a bush a ways a way. "Could you guys keep it down?" He disappears once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Ch 12 Sora's Secrete

Ch 12 Sora's Secrete  
  
That night Ryoga and Sam slept somewhere else for some "bonding time". Katie teleported herself and Ranma to an empty shack not to far away to catch up with, and eventually beat Ashlynn in one night. Sora and Ashlynn each had a tent to themselves.  
  
The next morning Katie mixed a drink and was instantly awake. Sam lit a few trees on fire, and was too awaken. Ranma and Ryoga however looked very tired and worn out.  
  
"SamSam why are they so tired?" (Katie)  
  
"There mortals" (Sam)  
  
The conversation would have gone on, but it started to rain and soon everyone had changed forms. Sora stepped out of his tent and saw ash talking to a bunch of animals. The rain stopped.  
  
"Well that was short" (Ash)  
  
"Hi" (Sora) " your cute, do you live around here? Come lets go talk in my tent."  
  
"Your gay!?" (Ash)  
  
"Hey man, don't act like your not gay too, just look at what your wearing, girl-ly!" Sora looks around and sees Ranma sleeping next to the campfire. "Oh I see, you're with her. Sorry." Sora goes back inside his tent. Ash looks around at her friend's surprised faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash joins Sora in his tent.  
  
"Sora, remember how we are going to Jusenkyo to get our unoriginal forms fixed? Well Sora, I'm Ashlynn, this is my other form." (Ash)  
  
"But I love your guy form!" (Sora)  
  
"But you have just met it, I mean me." (Ash)  
  
"But your hott! I want to see all of that body" (Sora)  
  
"Sick sick sick sick sick SICK! Your suppose to love my girl form you moron!"  
  
"But your guy form is cuter" Sora moves in to kiss Ash. Giving up Ash lets him. AS for what they do wile they are having sex, I choose not to write."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They take that day off to rest. The next day about noon they set off again. Ranma was balancing on a fence as the walk showing off his muscles and skills to Katie. He notices Sora staring at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Sora. I'm not gay, and I have a girl friend." (Ranma)  
  
Sora continues to stare at Ranma. Katie smiles dreamily at him thinking of what will happen that night between the two of them. Ranma jumps of the fence when it ends and does a little flip type thing. Sora admires his rippling muscles and runs over and catches Ranma. Sora looks into Ranma's eyes and moves into kiss him, but Ranma wiggles out of Sora's grasp and goes to hide behind Katie.  
  
"Ranma why are you hiding behind me?" (Katie)  
  
"Because Sora is gay and he wont stop looking at me!" (Ranma)  
  
"I don't blame him, your just so hott Ranma"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night they still didn't make it to Jusenkyo so the all set up camp on the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Man I'm bored." (Sam)  
  
"Lets fight!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They get into fighting stance. They both look at the small lake beside them uneasily.  
  
"The loser is the one who gets thrown in the lake." (Sam)  
  
"Deal." Ashlynn ran towards Sam. Sam took one big step to the left as Ashlynn ran past.  
  
"Grrr" Ash turns around and comes at Sam again. They start fighting.  
  
"So what ya going to do about Sora?" (Sam)  
  
"I don't know, I still like him though" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Well maybe *drop kick* you can date him in your guy form."  
  
"Me? *Ducks*Date him in my guy form?" Ashlynn throws Sam and she just barely misses the lake. Sam comes running back and throws a fireball at Ashlynn. It hits Sora's small tent instead.  
  
"Wow, bad aim." (Sam)  
  
"Your in trouble!" (Ashlynn)  
  
Sora walks up and Ashlynn turns to look at him. *Splash* Ashlynn goes right into the lake. Sam starts laughing wile ash runs up and kicks sam into the lake.  
  
"Yip yip yippy yip yip!" (Sam)  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrright" (Sora) "Um Ash, what happened to my tent?"  
  
Ash points to sam.  
  
"Oh, ok" Sora walks into Ash's tent. Ash follows him in.  
  
"You know Sora, I like you a lot."  
  
"You're a great girl Ashlynn, but I like your guy from better physically. Like now." He leans in to kiss Ash, but he moves away.  
  
"You do know that I am the same person in both forms. We could still go out!"  
  
Sora sits back and ponders that thought. "You know what, your right.  
  
"Well duh"  
  
"Ash.. Ashlynn, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Of course!" Ash flung him self onto Sora and gave him a big kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back outside Ryoga was cooking dinner. Katie was heating water over the fire to turn Ash and Sam back to normal. Ranma was fishing in the lake. Ash and Sora were in the tent. Sam was with Ranma.  
  
"Katie, do you know which spring turns a person normal again?" (Ryoga)  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't know. All I know is that there is one spring that never stays in the same place for more than ten minuets. One spring that will allow any cursed person to become normal for good."  
  
"How are we supposed to know which one it is?"  
  
"WE guess," replies Katie as she throws a few more sticks on the fire. "Damn it! This fire is too small to cook dinner and heat water with, and I don't know where sam is. Ash and Sam will just have to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was served. Everyone enjoyed Ryoga's stew, except for sam who didn't enjoy licking her food from a bowl. They went to sleep right away so they could get an early start for the springs. Sora claimed it looked like rain, and since his tent was gone, he was going to sleep in the tent with Ranma and Ryoga. Mush to the two's discomfort.  
  
The next morning Katie woke first. She pushed Sam's tail out of her face and went to go check on the boys. With a huge yawn Katie opened the tent flap and poked her head inside.  
  
"Ranma? Ryoga? Why are you guys up?"  
  
"Didn't sleep.grabbed at us.muttering things." Ranma shuddered and he looked at Katie with wide eyes from the far corner.  
  
"Horrible things ..groping.scared.cant sleep.zzzzzZZzzzzzZZ.NO!" Ranma dozed off for a quick second before jumping up and looking defensively at the sleeping Sora.  
  
"Just wake him up and pack up. We gotta go!"  
  
Katie left. Ranma and Ryoga look to one another, then at Sora.  
  
"You wake him" (Ryoga)  
  
"No you" (Ranma)  
  
"You"  
  
"You"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie went back to her tent and woke up Sam and Ash. Ash and Katie packed up all their stuff wile Sam went to check on the boys. When Sam got to the tent, all three of the boys were fast asleep.  
  
[I'm surprised Ranma and Ryoga were able to sleep with Sora, him being gay and all.]  
  
Sam walked over to Ryoga and nudged him in the hip with her nose.  
  
"No! Sora get away from me! I have a GIRLfriend!" Ryoga jumped up into a fighting position. Sam just looked at him with pity. He looked so tired. Thankfully Ryoga's yelling woke both Sora and Ranma.  
  
*Yawn* "Well I guess we should pack up and head out!" (Sora energetically)  
  
Ryoga and Ranma just yawned and stretched. They dragged them selves around to make it seem as if they were being helpful, but Sam knew they hadn't gotten any sleep. Shaking her head sadly Sam went to the fire logs and shot a fireball from her mouth. A nice fire started and it seems to push the lazy fog that surrounded them far away in an instant.  
  
"Good girl" *pat pat* (Katie)  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr" (Sam)  
  
"Why don't I heat some water for you eh?" Asked Katie. Sam barked and wagged her tail thankfully. Katie walked off with a kettle towards the small lake just as Ash walked up with all their stuff.  
  
"Good morning Sam!" (Ash)  
  
[What were you and Sora doing in the tent before dinner last night?]  
  
"Why do you even ask? You know!"  
  
[Yeah, but I wanted to hear you admit it]  
  
"Well we are officially going out, does that answer your question?"  
  
[Good your you! Yes it does. So you're not going back to your original form when Katie heats up the water?]  
  
"Naw, I think I will keep both forms for good."  
  
[That will make Sora happy]  
  
"My point exactly"  
  
"What's your point?" (Katie walking up)  
  
"That I am keeping this form" (Ash)  
  
"Oh" (Katie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were all excited and expected to get to the springs by noon; however, Ranma and Ryoga kept falling asleep on the way.  
  
"I don't get why they are so tired." (Katie)  
  
"Because they were afraid of Sora" (Sam)  
  
"Why?" (Katie)  
  
"Because he is gay" (Sam)  
  
"So?" (Katie)  
  
"So they were nervous around him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is gay, and they are hott."  
  
"And?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Why?" *slap* "Ouchie!"  
  
Sam and Katie start to fight. Ranma and Ryoga curl up into balls on the road and go to sleep. Sora and Ash start to make out. After an hour, Katie and Sam's fight ends in a draw. They sit down and talk.  
  
"I don't like that Ranma is tired" (Katie)  
  
"Ryoga only wants to sleep, I don't need sleep!" (Sam)  
  
"Yup, immortality kicks ass!" (Katie)  
  
"Yea, and there not immortal"  
  
"But that means they can die."  
  
"Die? My Ryoga? I cant live without him!"  
  
"You will eventually have to."  
  
"That bites"  
  
"We could make them immortal"  
  
"How?"  
  
"My village"  
  
"Maybe in a sequel"  
  
"Sounds good." 


	14. Ch 13 The Springs

Ch 13 The Springs  
  
"Almost there guys" (Katie)  
  
Katie was carrying a sleeping Ranma in her arms. Sam did the same with Ryoga. Ash and Sora were walking behind the two kissing every few feet.  
  
"We're here guys, but it's to late to be jumping around in the springs since these two idiots put up behind by 9 fucking hours!" (Sam)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first person to wake up the next morning was Katie. Bothered by the light, she calls for the spirits to cover the sun with clouds.  
  
[I really wish I didn't have to do this] (Katie) "EVERYONE GET UP NOW!!!!!"  
  
Everyone woke up with a start and come running out of there tents.  
  
"What the hell Katie?" (Sam)  
  
"Lets get a move on!" Katie walks off towards the spring and Ranma runs after her. Everyone stands around still half asleep and very confused.  
  
"WE should go to" (Sam)  
  
The others run and catch up ant the office of Jusenkyo. Katie was standing in front of the locked door. On it was a sign that read:  
  
WELCOME TO THE SACRED SPRINGS. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR AND ACIDENTS. THANK YOU FOR COMEING!  
  
THE TRAINER FOR THIS GROUND IS NOT AVAILIBLE AT THE MOMENT FOR HE IS FEELING A LITTLE CRABBY. PLEEZ STAY AWAY FROM THE TRAINING GROUND UNTILL HE RETURNS. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENANCE.  
  
"Well this is just great! He went and turned into a crab!" (Ryoga)  
  
Just then some short guy with black hair walked by.  
  
"Hey you! Do you work here? What's your name?" (Katie)  
  
They guy whirled around. "I'm Hugo, and no I don't." Hugo turned back around to continue on his way, but he tripped on a rock and fell into the spring next to him. Soon he jumped back out as a penguin. "Squawk! Squawk squawk, squawk!"  
  
"What he say?" (Sam)  
  
"I am the god of all penguins. I command you to eat pie." (Ash)  
  
"Well that was just weird" (Ranma)  
  
"Well we should ignore him and split up to go search for that one spring." (Katie)  
  
And so they did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie walked around for a wile.  
  
[This is so stupid, how on earth are we supposed to find one pool out of hundreds? Oh well, here goes everything.]  
  
Katie plugged her nose and shut her eyes. She jumped into the pool. [Soooooooo. What did I turn to?] Katie thought as she climbed out of the water. [Well I'm on all fours, and - Oh! Lookie! A fly!]  
  
Katie lashes out her long, sticky tough and catches the fly.  
  
[Yummy! Wait! I just ate a fly! Oh too gross! Yuck! Ewe ewe ewe!] In a frenzy Katie starts running around like the crazed lizard she was. *Splash*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoga jumps into a spring. He climbs out hurriedly to see what happened to him. He tried to talk but he could only make a squawking noise. He looked down and saw that he had wings.  
  
[Pink wings? Oh hell no! I did not just turn into a flamingo!]  
  
He looked at his reflection in the water and noticed he was standing on one leg. Surprised he loses his balance and falls into another spring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam looked around at the vast number of mini lakes surrounding her.  
  
[How I hate water. Such a good thing I got my hair braided for this summer.] (A/N: Quick reminder, Sam is black. When her hair gets wet, it gets REALLY messed up)  
  
*Splash*  
  
*Cough cough* [I repeat, I HATE water! Sssssssssso what did I turn into?] Sam looked down and saw only the ground. [Sssssssssssssssssssso now I'm really sssssssssssssssssssshort. The hell? Why am I talking like thissssssssssss? I mussssssssssssssssssssst be a ssssssssssssssssnake! Cool!]  
  
Sssssssssssssam ssssssssslith- *cough* I mean, she slithered away towards another pool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora! Stop pushing me! It's not funny! DO you want me to turn into a hippo or something?" (Ash)  
  
".No -.-"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I wonder what's happening with the others." (Sora)  
  
"Oh I don't know, lets go look for them."  
  
The two walk off hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Squawk!" [This is ridiculous! First I'm a cat, then a lizard, and now I'm a Heron! What else has drowned here?]  
  
"A yeti riding a ox with a crane in one hand and an eel in the other" (Ash)  
  
[Yay company!] (Katie)  
  
"Wow, look at that ugly bird Ash!" (Sora)  
  
Ash laughs. "That's not a bird, that's Katie"  
  
"I knew that, it's loud, annoying, and ugly. Who else could it be?"  
  
"Squawk!" Katie flew at Sora and knocked him over into a spring.  
  
Sora climbs out sputtering, and glaring at Katie.  
  
"Sora! Your ok!" (Ash)  
  
"Uh, yea" (Sora)  
  
[Look ash he didn't change!] (Katie)  
  
The two guys ignore the bird and keep making out.  
  
[Ash you have to call the others!] (Katie)  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 3 min later ~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
[ASH YOU FUCKIJNG MAN HORE DON'T YOU EVER BREATHE??!!]  
  
Sora breaks away from Ash. "Call everyone" (Sora)  
  
"Ok!" [EVERYONE WE FOUND IT! LOOK FOR A HERON FLYING ABOVE US!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone got rid of his or her other form for good, save Ash, they grabbed their bags and headed off to leave.  
  
"If we just go strait east, I can get you guys back to Japan a lot faster." (Sora)  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" (Sam)  
  
"Of course he is, he is with me!" (Ash)  
  
"Yea, what he said, now lets go!" (Sora)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone maws sitting around a campfire eating lunch the next day. Sam was sent out to get some more firewood. She came running back about five minuets later.  
  
"GUYS DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE??!!" (Sam)  
  
"China, duh" (Ashlynn, who had decided to go back to normal form)  
  
"Don't be a smart ass!" (Sam)  
  
"Then do tell Sam, where are we?" (Sora)  
  
"Boom Chakalaka's castle is right over there!" (Sam)  
  
"SHIT!" (Katie)  
  
"That's not good!" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Explain?" (Sora)  
  
Ranma and Ryoga explain the history of the girls to Sora.  
  
"That would explain a lot" (Sora)  
  
"I'm surprised you never asked before" (Ranma)  
  
"Well what are we going to do about Boom Chakalaka?" (Katie)  
  
"What about that dragon?" (Ryoga)  
  
"GREAT IDEA RYOGA!" (Katie)  
  
Ryoga smiles as Katie starts to chant. Soon the beautiful dragon descends next to them.  
  
"Thank you for coming" (Katie)  
  
"You bitchy human. You never paid me! Now you will suffer!" (Enambla)  
  
With that, she takes flight and breaths fire down upon them. Katie, Sam, and Ashlynn shade their beloveds from the fire. Once it had died they stand up and see in front of them a black mark on the ground where the palace had once been. Sam finds an unburned something or other and strikes a match to "finish the job". Up strolls Makaraina, now the king. He looks at Sam with the burning match. He looks at his destroyed castle. He shakes his head sadly.  
  
"Not again" (Makaraina)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you think after the springs out long and pointless story would end? I laugh at you, for how wrong you are. We still have much more to do. WE have to get back home don't we? 


	15. Ch 14 Captured

Ch 14 Captured  
  
Feeling guilty, the gang allows Makaraina to imprison them in his grandson's castle. In the dungeon Makaraina questions the group as they sulk behind bars.  
  
"I thought my father banned you three from China 95 years ago!" (Makaraina)  
  
"Yeah, well we thought you would be six feet under by now old man!" (Sam)  
  
"That's another thing, how is it that you still look like you did then?"  
  
"Immortality, duh" (Ashlynn)  
  
"Ok, so who are your three friends, are they immortal also?"  
  
"Makaraina, sweetly, hunny, babe, just give us a ship. It doesn't have to be a big one. And we will leave you forever. Please?" Katie walked up to the bars seductively to try and sway the old kings mind. He was too old for such things, but other people were not.  
  
"Let them go grandfather, they seem to be ok to me." A young man walked out of the dark doorway into the dimly lit hallway. He had short bowl cut hair, jagged buckteeth, huge glasses that covered most of his face, and he was so big he barely fit through the narrow hallway. "Those girls are to cute to be of any harm to us."  
  
"ChaCha, I know what I am doing. These very girls burnt down my father's palace when I was about your age. I will not let them get away again." (Makaraina)  
  
"Very well, I will give them their meal. Go to sleep. Its late, your old, sleep is good." (ChaCha)  
  
Makaraina hobbled off down the dark hallway. ChaCha turned to his prisoners. He smiled.  
  
"I can help you get that ship, but you must do something for me"  
  
"And what's that?" (Ranma)  
  
"You don't want to know" (Ashlynn mumbling)  
  
ChaCha grinned, as he looked the three girls up and down hungrily. He rubbed his hands together. A light of passion and anticipation glowed I n his eyes. After a wile he spoke again.  
  
"I don't get many women in bed with me you see. I'm desperate, your desperate, we can help each other."  
  
"What do you want ChaCha?!" (Sora)  
  
"I want those three *points to Ash, Katie, and Sam* in my room, wearing this." ChaCha holds up three really skimpy, sluttish outfits that looked way two small for anyone to fit, and were VERY see through.  
  
"You can't take out girlfriends you sicko!" (Ryoga)  
  
"Watch me. GAURDS!"  
  
Three guards came and dragged the limp with shock girls away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to get them out of there!" (Ranma)  
  
"No its not." Sora goes and hugs Ryoga, trying to console him. Ryoga wiggles away from Sora.  
  
"Yes it is, I was the one who told Katie to call the dragon."  
  
"Your right! It is your fault!" (Ranma)  
  
"Ranma don't be mean!" (Sora)  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In ChaCha's bedroom Katie danced in a corner wearing a black bikini outfit. Ashlynn, who was handcuffed to the bed, stared with horror at ChaCha as he wiggled his tong at her and slowly stripped. Sam sat in the corner, mumbling about the outfit she was hade to wear only because she was black (a REALLY SLUTTY maid outfit)  
  
The girls were to go in a certain order. Ashlynn, then Sam, and last Katie. Ashlynn looked desperately at the other two as ChaCha climbed on top of her and took off her bikini top.  
  
"I can't watch this!" (Katie)  
  
Katie grabbed some water from a fountain ChaCha happened to have in his room and threw it onto Ashlynn. Due to Ash's muscles, he was able to break the handcuffs from the bed. The three run for the door when ChaCha moves in front of it. ChaCha then sees Ash and jumps away screaming.  
  
"What the hell? You're a guy? But I just saw your boobs! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Ranma, Sora, and Ryoga burst into the room panting.  
  
"Stop this evilness!" (Sora)  
  
"Dude, don't take my ness!" (Sam)  
  
"Hey, looking good Ash" Sora walks over to ash, but he puts his hand up.  
  
"Not now Sora" Ash feels a nudge from Ranma  
  
"Ash, man, we don't need to see all that."  
  
"Shit!" Ash quickly turns around to try to rearrange the thong to fit properly.  
  
"Whoa, how big is that?!" (Sam)  
  
"Its none of your business!" (Ash)  
  
"Yea! Its mine! ^. ^ " (Sora)  
  
Katie rolls her eyes and turns to ChaCha who still stood defensively by the door.  
  
"I could have the whole army outside this door in seconds." (ChaCha)  
  
"Please just let us go!" (Katie)  
  
"No!"  
  
Sam got really pissed and things in to room started to catch on fire. Sam formed a fireball in her hand. ChaCha looks around horrified.  
  
"Fine! You can leave!"  
  
"Will you lend us a boat?" (Ranma)  
  
"Sure, at the dock, The S.S.S. Red Dragon."  
  
"Can I have my clothes?" (Ash)  
  
"No"  
  
"Why the hell not?!" (Ash)  
  
"I don't know where they are."  
  
The group runs out the castle and heads towards the dock.  
  
"You guys ChaCha is sending guards for us right now" (Ash)  
  
Sure enough soon they heard war cries from behind them. They found the right boat and jumped on.  
  
"But I need clothes!" Ash protested as they started to sail off.  
  
"No you don't" (Sora)  
  
"Yes he does you fag! We just don't have any" (Sam)  
  
"He may be a fag, but he is my fag!" (Ash)  
  
"They're following us!" (Ranma)  
  
"Fire ball" Sam pointed to the ship of soldiers. It burst into flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat around the wood burning stove that Sam when she was still emotional to keep them warm.  
  
"Camp song time!" (Sam) "What is the malted liquor? What gets you drunker Quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans?"  
  
"Beer!" (Ash)  
  
"Cant get engulf of it!" (Sam)  
  
"Beer!" (Ash)  
  
"How we really love it"  
  
"Beer!"  
  
"Makes me think I'm a man!"  
  
"Beer!"  
  
"I could kiss and hug it!"  
  
"Beer"  
  
"But I rather chug it! Fill my belly up to here"  
  
"Beer"  
  
"Golly I adore."  
  
"Beer beer be-er" (Sam and Ash)  
  
"Beer beer beer beer" (Sam)  
  
"I can't remember how much I have had, I drank a twelve pack, with my dad." (Ash)  
  
"That's my son, the drunken manly stud. I'm proud to be his bud!" (Sam)  
  
"Please have some pretzels" (Ash)  
  
"No, I'll call it quits. Those things give me the slits" (Sam)  
  
"Ha! Haha! Drink with your family, drink it with your friends. Drink till your ft, stomach distends. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer It's liquid bread it good for you! WE like to drink till we spew! EWE!" (Sam and Ash)  
  
"Who cares it we get fat?" (Ash)  
  
"I'll drink to that! AS we sing once more, what-" The both of them are cut off. WE actually they keep singing but no sound was coming out of there mouths. When they realized they had become mute, they started yelling angrily at Katie who just sat and laughed.  
  
"You want your voices back?" (Katie)  
  
Sam and Ash nod.  
  
"And if I give them back will you two stop singing?"  
  
Sam and Ash nod.  
  
"Ok then"  
  
"Thank you" (Sam)  
  
"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim a cucumber! Hehe just kidding!" (Ash)  
  
"You know we should get this ship going in the right direction." (Katie) "Ash, be the look out. Sora, check the maps! SamSam make us dinner. Ryoga, boil us some drinking water! Ranma, come keep me company."  
  
"Who died and made you captain?" (Ash)  
  
"I did. NOW GO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know when Ashlynn and I sing in the story? Well we do that in real life too. Its really gets on Katie's nerves. But I like those songs. So we keep singing. Do you like to sing? If you do, well g4u, leave a review. If not then leave a review and tell us why. Whichever it is, we just want a review.  
  
~SamSam (ClosetFreak) 


	16. Ch 15 What a weird life

Ch 15 What a Weird Life  
  
Everyone, save Ash, was eating below deck.  
  
"This dinner is wonderful Sam!" (Ranma)  
  
"Seafood is my specialty!" (Sam)  
  
"Where is Ash?" (Sora)  
  
"He is still being the look out. We are in good hands." (Katie)  
  
"That's nice to know, we wouldn't want to be caught in a huge storm or anything." (Ryoga)  
  
*Wham! * Everyone is thrown to one side of the boat.  
  
*Crackle boom*  
  
"Crap, it's a storm!" (Sora)  
  
They all run onto deck. Lightning streaked across the pitch-black sky, temporarily making it a brilliant blue. Thunder thundered thunderingly so loud that their ears popped.  
  
"Where the hell is Ash?" (Ranma)  
  
As if he had heard them, Ash came flying from the crow's nest and landed right in front of them curled into a little ball.  
  
"Ash are you ok!?" (Sora)  
  
"zzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ" (Ash)  
  
"My god, he's sleeping!" (Ryoga)  
  
"I'll wake him" Ranma kneeled down next to Ash and put her lips right over his ear. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS BUM!" Ash didn't move. "The hell?"  
  
"I can get him up" (Sora)  
  
"I don't think we want to see this, lets go secure the ship before we capsize." (Ryoga)  
  
"C-c-c-cant m-m-m-move" (Sam)  
  
"T-t-to c-c-c-c-c-c-cold" (Katie)  
  
They stood there shivering uncontrollably. They guys carried their freezing girlfriends below deck to warm up in front of the fire. They left them to go secure the ship.  
  
"d-do you t-t-t-think they can d-d-d-d-o this with o-o-out us?" (Katie)  
  
"N-n-no" (Sam)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora fix that sail!" (Ranma)  
  
"I cant!" (Sora)  
  
"Why not?" (Ranma)  
  
"Because it just blew away!"  
  
"Well where is Ryoga? Wasn't he holding it?"  
  
"He is with the sail!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually the three failed. They had to grab three flotation devises to save their half naked and frozen girlfriends from the sinking ship. They floated around for a while. They even put together a small raft for the girls so sit on until they recover their strength. They slowly swam back to Japan.  
  
"Are you guys sure you are going in the right direction?" (Katie)  
  
"Of course, it's not like we are heading back to china." (Ranma)  
  
"So tired. sleep. can't swim any more." (Sora)  
  
"Climb up here Sora. The spirits can keep me warm wile I swim." (Katie)  
  
Sora and Katie switched places and Katie mumbled under her breath as she swam all five of them to shore alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Konichiwa! Where can I get some cheap woman's clothing?" (Ranma)  
  
The civilian looked at Ranma strange and walked off.  
  
"Maybe you didn't ask right. Let me try." (Ryoga) "Konichiwa Ma'am. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I may find woman's clothes at a low price?"  
  
The old lady yelled at Ryoga and started bashing him over the head with her cane. Ryoga tried to black her blows with his umbrella but it wasn't working all too well.  
  
"I think I know why we can't get any help here." (Ranma)  
  
"Why *ow* do *ow* you think that *ow*" Ryoga shot the lady a dirty look. She got tired and walked away.  
  
"That grandma wasn't yelling at you in Japanese."  
  
"you mean?"  
  
"yup, were back in China."  
  
"RANMA YOU IDIOT!" Ryoga pounced on Ranma and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Sora walked up and broke the two apart.  
  
"Follow me, I know where we can get some clothes for free."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~Just to let you know the following is an out of place anime cameo. Ignore the little fact that the pet shop is in California, not china and enjoy! ~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Oh Sora I'm so happy to see you! Have you come for another pet?" squealed a Michael Jackson looking fellow in a white and red kimono.  
  
"No thank you Count D. I just need some help." (Sora)  
  
"No problem! Come have some tea wile we catch up. *Notices Ranma and Ryoga* Oh and who are your friends?"  
  
"The one in the yellow is Ryoga, the one in the red is Ranma. You guys come sit down!"  
  
Ranma looks to Ryoga uneasily. "How do you think Sora knows this guy?" he whispers.  
  
"probably past lovers" Ryoga whispers back.  
  
"Right, well I'm waiting outside." Ranma goes back out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" Ryoga runs after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So count, will you allow me to have three of your kimonos?"  
  
Sora takes a sip of his tea. "Sure thing Sora, but first." Count D leans in to kiss Sora. Sora jumps up causing the D to fall onto the couch. "What's the matter? You used to love kissing me."  
  
"I did D. But I have a boy fr- err- girl- err- it frien- I'm with someone!"  
  
"Oh, I see." Count D looked down at the ground. "Well this way for the kimonos. You say you want three all black ones?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora, Ranma, and Ryoga returned to Ash, Katie, and Sam and handed them the kimonos.  
  
"It's too short!" (Ash)  
  
"Its too big!" (Katie)  
  
"Its too long!" (Sam)  
  
"Well it's all we have, so deal with it!" (Sora) [I may not be able to resist D again.]  
  
"Well let's go home now!" (Ranma)  
  
"You can't go home! Akane- killed- runaways- remember? WE will have to start a whole new life in a different city." (Katie)  
  
"We should just swim" (Sam)  
  
"I can't swim the whole way!" (Sora)  
  
"You want have to, you forget we three are immortal. WE can carry you when you get tired." (Sam)  
  
"Great idea SamSam!" (Katie)  
  
"Can we eat first?" (Ryoga)  
  
"We don't have any money" (Ranma)  
  
"Dine and dash!" (Ash)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone ate, they all went to the beach and got ready to swim.  
  
"Lets go!" (Katie)  
  
"WE have to wait 30min after eating Katie!" (Sam)  
  
"Screw that, a minor crap cant slow me down!" (Katie)  
  
"But it will slow the guys down!" (Ash)  
  
~*~ 30min later~*~  
  
"Now lets go!" (Katie)  
  
Everyone runs out into the ocean and starts swimming. Naturally Ash, Sam, and Katie pull into the lead. Sora lags behind, him not being a super fit fighter and all. Ranma and Ryoga got into a race to see who was the better swimmer, but they stayed neck and neck the whole time. It got dark fast but they all kept going. Sam got into a fight with a mischievous dolphin. Sora almost drowned when a shark swam by. Ranma and Ryoga got into a fight and almost drowned one another. Eventually they crowded onto the shore around noon the next day.  
  
"Land!" With a sudden burst of energy Sora run up onto the beach and kissed the ground and choked on some sand.  
  
"Dumbass" (Katie)  
  
"Idget" (Sam)  
  
They set up camp and sleep like logs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Were almost back home guyz, right on the other side of this forest." (Sam)  
  
All of a sudden the Hugo penguin ran out from behind some bushes. He pulled out a gun and in a fit of rage he shot at random objects, but never hit his target.  
  
"Come back you!" yelled a strange guy in a red outfit with long white hair.  
  
Ash pulled out his gun and shot Hugo. A giant spaceship came down through the treetops and a red headed girls head popped out.  
  
"Hey no fair! Ed and Faye Faye wanted bounty on Penguin person!"  
  
"No! I wanted the jewel shard he possessed!" yelled the man in red with the long white hair.  
  
*twitch twitch* "We live a very weird and disturbing life" (Katie)  
  
"Yup" (Ranma)  
  
THE END  
  
Stay tuned for the sequel, a few questions from the girls past and there powers will be answered. Look for it! 


End file.
